


I Will Always Love You

by GhostWolf88



Category: Zootopia
Genre: Angst, F/M, Inferred Rape, Interspecies Relationship(s), forbidden relationship, mammal trafficking, talent show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 40,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWolf88/pseuds/GhostWolf88
Summary: Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps had been married for almost a year when Judy suddenly disappeared without a trace on her way home from a late shift at the ZPD. This is the story of Nick’s desperate last-ditch attempt to find his loving wife after nearly seven years of totally fruitless efforts to find her, and the lingering effects on her and their family. All Disney characters belong to Disney, all OC are mine.This story is cross-posted on Fanfiction.
Relationships: Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Comments: 156
Kudos: 70





	1. Zootopia’s Got Talent

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This will NOT deal with the lurid details of Judy’s time during her disappearance except for a few details that are revealed as the story unwinds, but rather the after-effects on her and the other mammals involved.  
> Chapters will be of varying lengths due to their content and there will most likely be a lot of plot holes.
> 
> Additional note ... Ok folks, I’ve had a few readers comment on how unrealistic it is that Judy has integrated back into society, and rightfully so. I explained before on how there is little to no helpful information on the interwebs in dealing with the subject at paw. In reality, Judy would most likely be totally withdrawn even from loved ones who are desperately trying to help her. Support groups and shrinks do little to no good either, and Judy would be more likely to commit suicide than to lead a fairly productive life afterwards.  
> PLEASE remember that this is a work of fiction and for the most part, authors want for things to work out in the end. The story is only meant to raise awareness toward the very real epidemic of abduction of anyone who might fit a particular need for sick and demented minds. Victims are young or old, male or female, fat or skinny, short or tall. Skin color or ethnicity matter little to the bad guys either.

Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps had been married for almost a year when Judy suddenly disappeared without a trace on her way home from a late shift at the ZPD. This is the story of Nick’s desperate last-ditch attempt to find his loving wife after nearly seven years of totally fruitless efforts to find her. All Disney characters belong to Disney, all OC are mine.

~0~

AN: This will NOT deal with the lurid details of Judy’s time during her disappearance except for a few details that are revealed as the story unwinds, but rather the after-effects on her and the other mammals involved.  
Chapters will be of varying lengths due to their content and there will most likely be a lot of plot holes.

1: Zootopia’s Got Talent

~0~

Standing in the wings of Zootopia’s Got Talent are a red fox todd and a brown and cream rabbit doe. 

“Are you totally sure about this?” asks the todd.

“Do you have any better ideas?” asks the bunny. “If so, now’s the time.”

[Letting out a short huff] “No, I guess not.”

Looking out at the just over 3000 mammals in the auditorium and then at the judges, the bunny takes stock in the judges.

THE JUDGES:  
Simon Growel ~ a male English bulldog  
Tina Tirner ~ a female black panther  
Whineona ~ a red fox vixen  
Howlie Mandel ~ an artic wolf

“Does Simon look pissed to you?” asks the doe.

“Well, we are the last act and it’s been a long night as well.” answers the todd. “Besides, Simon always looks pissed!”

“Ok, it’s your turn now.” interrupts Tarry Crews, the off-stage host.

“Well, I guess it’s now or never…” quietly says the doe as they enter the stage.

…

As the duo enter the stage and stop on the large “X” set in the middle of the stage, they are treated to the intense stares of the judges.

“So, who are you, where are you from and what do you do for a living?” asks Simon.

“My name is Nick Wilde, and I’m a detective in Precinct 1 of the Zootopia Police Department.” begins the red fox.

“I’m sure that I’ve heard that name somewhere before…” thinks Simon.

“I’m Jasmin Hopps, and I’m the head EMT for the Bunnyburrow Search and Rescue unit.” adds the bunny doe.

“And together we are WildeHopps.” they say together.

“And what will you be doing for us this evening?” asks Tina.

“We’ll be doing a song that I want to dedicate to my wife and mate, the former Judy Hopps, who was also a member of the ZPD.” begins Nick “We were married almost eight years ago. One night after working a bit later than usual Judy disappeared on her way home. Even with the aid of the ZIA, the ZBA, the Drug Interdiction Task Force, and every other alphabet agency you can name, no trace of Judy has been found to date. As the montage of photos of Judy and Judy and myself plays behind us, Jasmine and I would like to ask the millions of viewers around the world to help us find her. Any tip, no matter how seemingly small or insignificant will be greatly appreciated. 

“With all of that being said” Nick continues “we, especially I, would like to sing ‘I Will Always Love You’ by Whitney Houston. We realize that it’s not supposed to be a duet, but since Jasmine is one of Judy’s littermates and was exceptionally to Judy close as kits, we thought we’d give it a shot anyway. Plus, it just seems to work, so….”

“Well good luck, and I really mean that!” responds Simon.

…

As the pair work their way through the soulful rendition of the classic song, lighters and cell phone lights dominate the audience, and there doesn’t seem to be a dry eye in the place, including at the judge’s table.

At the very end of the performance, Nick breaks down in tears and collapses to his knees as he whispers the last few words of the song.  
“I will … ALWAYS … love you!”

As Jasmine comforts Nick, the pair is astonished to realize that the entire auditorium is standing and chanting at the top of their lungs “GOLD ~ GOLD ~ GOLD ~ GOLD….”

They are even more taken aback when Tina stands up and says “You know what ….” and the panther reaches forward and presses the golden buzzer, showering the fox and bunny with shiny golden confetti.

While Tina joins Nick and Jasmine onstage, even Simon can’t help but remark to Nick “I sincerely hope that this message reaches someone who can help you find your missing mate.”

“That was truly a remarkable and heart-rending performance” quips Howlie as he dries his eyes.

…

After the initial ruckus dies down and Nick and Jasmine are escorted from the stage and to the performers exit of the building, the fox and bunny sigh and head to Nick’s car.

Inundated by calls and texts, both mammals wait until they arrive at Nick and Judy’s small apartment to even attempt to answer any of the communications.

Scrolling through his missed calls, Nick decides to call Judy’s parents back first.

Not surprised in the least that Bonnie answers on the first ring, Nick is treated(?) to Judy’s tearful mother.

“Nick? That was … so … beautiful! Stu probably won’t be able to talk, he’s so torn up right now ….”

“I know mom, as emotional as he is it’ll probably take him a week to get over it.”

“Do you really think that you’ll get anything, any tips, as to where Judy might be?”

“All we can do at this point is hope. Nothing else has panned out even after almost seven years, so it’s a shot in the dark at best.”

“How on earth did you ever think of that particular song?”

“I was watching an old movie on the tv while talking to Jasmine about which song we should try when all of a sudden the song came on and that made up my mind right then and there. We got the lyrics and the sound track and practiced every time we got the chance. It really came together when Jasmine came and spent that long weekend here.”

“What made you think of going on that talent show in the first place?”

“That was actually Cotton’s idea, bless her heart! She brought it up one time during our weekly phone calls trying to cheer me up.”  
“So that’s why she went half-crazy yelling ‘Mine, Mine!’.”

“Yeah, she was really the one responsible.”

“I really hope this turns into something…”

“If not, I really have no idea what else to do. Everything else we’ve tried to date has failed…” answers Nick, his voice beginning to crack with pent up emotion.

“We’ll find Judy Nick, you have to have faith…”

“I’m afraid I’m running a bit short on faith after all this time, but I keep Judy’s little motto in my head during times like this anyway … I don’t know when to quit.”

“We’ll all keep hoping and praying, everything will turn out fine.”

“I just need to know … if she’s ok or … even if she’s … not. I need to know…”

“I know Nick, we all need to know as well, one way or the other…”

“I-I’ll call if we hear anything, I promise.”

“Ok, I’ll let you go for now, I’m sure that you’ve got other mammals to talk to.”

“Just Bogo and Finnick really. They’re the only really important ones. Bogo ‘ll keep the rest of the precinct informed and Finn ‘ll keep the street mammals I know informed.”

“That’s good Nick. We’ll talk later. Bye.”

“Bye mom …”

…

While Jasmine goes through her calls and text list, Nick lets out a heavy sigh and returns Bogo’s call.

“It’s about damned time you called!” admonishes the chief.

“Yeah, well I made sure to return Bonnie and Stu’s call first. You’re second on the list … deal with it!”

“Watch it Wilde…”

“Sorry boss, but this entire thing is beginning to get to me.”

“I understand, better than half the department is on edge, myself included. How did the conversation with Judy’s folks go?”

“Better that I thought. Bonnie was actually trying to lift my spirits by the end of the call.”

“We’re gonna find her Nick, we’ve got to.”

“Yeah, I know. I know in my heart that she’s alive … but …”

“Buck up Wilde, you’ve got to hang in there. When we find her, you’ll probably need to be the strongest you’ve ever been.”

“I know boss, but it’s tough.”

“No one ever said it would be easy Wilde.”

Just then Nick’s phone signaled and incoming call.

“I’ve got Finnick calling boss. We can go over this Monday morning if that’s ok with you.”

“Go ahead and take it, we’ll talk later.”

Ending the call with Bogo, Nick picks up Finn’s call.

“Hey Finn…”

“Not bad Wilde. You an’ bunny cop’s sister done good.”

“Thanks. I just hope that something comes of it. If not, I don’t know what I’ll do next. I’m about at the end of my rope here Finn ... I’m so lost without her now that I’m about to lose it!”

“Ya can’t give up Nick, Judy wouldn’t tolerate that and ya damned well know it.”

“I know, and … wait … you called her Judy!”

“Slip of the tongue Wilde…”

“You really DO care, don’t you?”

“Of course I do, ya big dummy. Why else would I keep on helpin’ ya try to find her.”

“Thanks Finn, I really appreciate it.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, don’t get all sloppy on me now. Just let me know if ya hear anything 0k?”

“I can do that … thanks again Finn.”

With that, Nick hangs up and stares wistfully at Judy’s sister Jasmine.

…

“So, how go things with you?” Nick asks Jasmine.

“Plenty of texts and calls from the fluffle and a few friends congratulating us on the win, plus a few from bone headed bucks that just want to date me because now I’m a minor celebrity.”

“Life of a star I guess. It reminds me of when Judy and I solved the missing mammals and savage predators cases. Lots of bucks wanted to date her, and even then there were a few that your folks would send by on occasion, hoping to get her married off and start popping out grandkits. She actually had to get violent with a few before she let me catch her…” as Nick’s voice trails off with old memories beginning to surface.

“Nick, something’s gonna turn up. I’ve got a good feeling about this, we’ll just need to give it a little time … ok?”

“I really hope so, but after almost seven years….”

“Nick you can’t give up hope now!”

“Trust me I’m not, it’s just that … but every day the chances of finding her, alive ... or … otherwise, get slimmer and slimmer, and after nearly seven years…”

“Look, I need to be getting back to the burrow, I’ve got a shift coming up tomorrow … are you gonna be ok?”

“I appreciate the concern Jaz, but I’m not gonna do anything stupid. If … that’s when we find Judy, I know I’ll need to be here for her. Please be careful on your way home and call me when you get there so I know you’re safe. And be sure to give Cotton a big hug from her uncle Nick and thank her for the idea of going on the show.”

“I can do that! Be sure to let me know as soon as you get a lead.”

“I promise, now scoot. It’s around a three-hour drive so I don’t want you get doze off because it gets too late.”

Giving the todd a quick hug “PLEASE take care of yourself Nick, you’re my favorite brother-in-law after all.”

“You’re only saying that because it’s true.” he responds. “Now get going…”

…

After going through the rest of his missed calls and texts and deleting the vast majority of them, Nick goes through a couple of his saved voice mails, especially the last one he got from Judy that fateful night.

“Hey Slick. Just finished the last of my paperwork and I’ll be headed out the door in a minute or two. I should be home in about a half hour or so, and I have some exciting news to tell you so drag out that last bottle of bubbly that we saved from the wedding. You know, the one that I hate so much. See you soon, love you … bye!”

Even though Nick knew that the message would break him down again, Nick needed to hear Judy’s voice, especially her happy voice, again.  
When the phone suddenly rang it startled Nick to say the least. Seeing that it was Jasmine, he of course answered it immediately.

“H-Hello Jaz. I take it you’re home safe and sound?”

“Yeah, I am. And you’ve been playing that voicemail message again haven’t you?”

“I-I needed to hear her voice Jaz. She sounded so happy …”

“I get it Nick, I really do, but what you’re doing isn’t healthy. I know you’ve got the weekend off, so why don’t you check with mom and see if she could use some help with the kits. I’m sure you’d brighten their day, especially Cotton’s. I’m sure she misses her uncle Nick.”

“I’ll - I’ll think about it ok?”

“Please Nick…”

“Ok, I’ll call your mom, happy?”

“It’ll do for now.”

…

After spending the weekend at the Hopps burrow tending to several of Stu and Bonnie’s younger kits, Nick is a bit less depressed when he returns to work at Precinct 1.

When greeted with the usual ruckus on Monday morning, Nick patiently awaits the usual assignments given out by Chief Bogo.

“All right, shut it! We have two items on the docket this morning. First, congratulations to Wilde and his sister-in-law for their big win on Zootopia’s Got Talent. Well done Wilde. Next, assignments are the same as last week except for detectives Wilde and Wolford. You two, my office, asap. That’s all. Hit the streets and make Zootopia a better place.”

As Nick and Ron Wolford head to Bogo’s office wondering what could have possibly changed since last week, their introspections are short lived.

Following Bogo into his office, Nick and Ron take their customary places in the two smaller mammal chairs that have been provided.

“I know you two are wondering what I have in store for you so I’ll get right to it. The mayor watched the talent show and thought that you would be best served taking over as a special liaison overseeing a dedicated information center that the feds decided to put together after the talent show last week. If there’s any information that comes in to either Zootopia or any of the federal agencies, it will be funneled immediately to the call center where you’ll be tasked to help determine the validity of the calls.

“Nick, you better than anyone else would know the best questions to ask to help sort things out. And Ron, any calls that Nick deems suspicious or off-putting will be assigned to you for further investigation. Any questions?”

“Where is this going to be set up and when do we start?” asks Nick.

“It’s being set up in the main conference room of the local ZIA agency at city center as we speak. Both of you go home and change into civvies and report to room 217 when you’re done. Now, both of you get out of my sight and find the best cop that this city has ever had!”

~0~

SIX WEEKS LATER:

After spending an average of 16 hours a day at the ZIA comms center, Nick was relishing the fact that he was finally getting a day off after almost six mind numbing weeks of going through literally thousands of e-mails and recorded phone calls and texts that had virtually flooded the center following the talent show.

Suddenly, the phone that provided a direct line to the comm center broke his slumber.

“This had better be good!” Nick growls into the phone.

“Wilde, get down to Chief Bogo’s office at the ZPD asap!” comes Special Agent Ziva DaVide’s voice over the phone.

“Really? I’m supposed to be getting a much needed da-”

“They’ve found her Wilde, they found Judy!”

“Damn!”

And like a shot, Nick was half-dressed and out of the door.

Twenty minutes later, a disheveled and hastily dressed Nick Wilde bursts through the main doors of Precinct 1, charges past a startled Clawhauser, runs up the steps to the third floor and directly into Bogo’s office.

Bursting into Bogo’s office without knocking, Nick asks “You wanted to see me boss? Where’s Judy?”

“Slow down Wilde. Before anything else I want you to meet special agents Jack Savage and Skye Winters of the ZIA.”

“Pleased to meet ya. Now, where’s Judy?” 

“WILDE, CALM DOWN!”

“Damn it chief, I need to know-”

“There are a few things that you need to know before we can let you know where Judy is, and especially before we can let you see her.” admonishes Bogo.

“Is she…”

“Yes, she’s alive detective Wilde, but she’s in bad shape.” interrupts agent Savage, an artic hare who is white with horizontal stripes across his face and ears.

“That’s all I need to know, now take me to her!” demands Nick heatedly.

“First, there are a couple of things that you need to prepare yourself for before we can arrange a muzzle to muzzle meeting.” interjects special agent Winters, an artic vixen.

“There’s nothing that I need to know except that my wife is alive and I want to see her and I mean right now!”

“Listen here Wilde-” begins agent Savage.

“Let me” interrupts agent Winters “I believe that it will be a bit easier for the detective to accept the information if it comes from another fox.”

Seeing Nick’s angry glare, agent Winters continues.

“Detective Wilde, let me give you a little background and perhaps you’ll understand why we need to give you some important information to better prepare you for your eventual meeting with your wife.

“To begin with, the information we gathered came directly to agent Savage and myself by way of a confidential informant and not through regular channels. That’s why nothing came through the federal call center. When we got the information, we knew that it had an extremely short shelf life so agent Savage and I threw a team together and acted on it immediately. 

“Detective Wilde, I’m sorry to have to tell you this but your wife had been abducted by a mammal trafficking ring. She was held captive and was part of an underground sex trafficking organization. She and roughly thirty other mammals of both sexes and of various species, were constantly being moved from city to city and country to country to avoid detection. Agent Savage and I posed as ‘customers’ to gain access to where they were being held. And before you get your underwear in a bunch, I was the one who purchased time with Mrs. Wilde to establish her identity and to ascertain her physical and mental condition. On the pretext that I was not satisfied with her condition, I aborted the purchase which was the signal for other agents to raid the building. In all, thirty-three other mammals besides your wife were rescued by our team, all in relatively good condition considering the circumstances. Their captors didn’t fare as well. Six of their security guards were killed and four wounded while three mammals who were more or less pimps were ‘accidentally’ roughed up quite badly.  
“Your wife is extremely malnourished and dehydrated, so she’s very weak. Now for the emotionally difficult part. On top of all that, during her imprisonment she became pregnant and had several small litters of kits. She has had six kits in all, so be prepared.”

Seeing Nicks demeanor change with the revelation of the kits, Skye is quick to add “Detective Wilde, please don’t judge your wife harshly because of the kits, most of them were NOT her fault. I know that may sound a little bit strange right now, but you’ll understand when you see her and the kits.”

“Are you ready to see Judy now?” asks Bogo.

“Of – of course.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes.”

“Then let’s go. Judy and her kits are just down the hall in the large conference room.”

Leading a now slightly hesitant Nick down the hall, Bogo tells the todd “I think it might be best if we let agents Savage and Winters go in first and let Judy know that you’ll be coming in.”

“Fine by me, I just need to see her!”

~0~


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Judy are finally reunited after nearly seven years. The reason for Skye's caution is quickly revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter’s a bit short, but it’ll have to do.

2: Reunion

~0~

Allowing agents Savage and Winters to precede him to prepare Judy, Nick stands just outside of the room and unsuccessfully tries to listen to the muffled conversation taking place on the other side of the closed door.

When Winters finally opens the door, Nick immediately spies Judy. Unfortunately, she’s every bit as dehydrated and malnourished as he was led to believe. Her fur looks dull and lackluster and almost looks thinner than he remembered, and her once bright eyes were dimmed and lost looking as well. As Nick rushed to embrace the wife he had almost given up hope of ever seeing again, he is suddenly cut off by a roughly six year old fox/bunny hybrid kit. The kit was pure defensive fox – fangs and claws bared, hackles raised, short tail fluffed and attitude in plain view. 

Taking stock of the kit, Nick noticed several things that really stood out: while the young todd’s fur was mostly like his own, it was shot through with grey hairs, similar to Judy’s. His ears were a bit longer that normal and not pointed at the tips, but rather gently rounded. His eyes … his eyes were the same exact color emerald as his own but had noticeable small flecks of amethyst in the iris’s. The snout was shorter and a bit blunter on the end with the nose being a sort of compromise between his and … Judy’s. The todd’s tail was shorter than his own and his entire body seemed unnaturally short for a fox of his age.

Nick also noticed five young rabbit kits of varying ages doing their best to hide behind their mother.

What amazed Nick the most was when Judy reached out and gently touched the young todd and said softly “Nicholas, stop. Your father would never hurt me, let him pass … please.”

“Nicholas?” asks a stunned Nick.

“Yes Nick, this is your … our son, Nicholas. That’s what I wanted to tell you the night I was taken. The reason I had to work over was because I’d been to the doctor earlier that day to confirm what I already suspected. That I was pregnant. Once my abductors figured out that I was pregnant I was kept pretty much in isolation until I delivered him, so I escaped mistreatment for a few months. His full name is Nicholas James Wilde.”

“After me and dad…” says Nick softly.

“Yes. I didn’t know if I’d ever see you again so this was my way of helping me to stay sane, at least for a while.”

“And … the other kits?”

“I – I have no idea who their fathers are.” she states ashamedly, looking intently at the floor before finally raising her eyes back up to meet Nick’s “The agents took blood samples and are trying to track down the fathers for criminal prosecution. I – I’ll understand if you want nothing more to do with me after-”

Judy never got the rest of the sentence out because she was almost smothered by the hug that Nick enveloped her in.

“Silly rabbit, I’m never letting you out of my sight ever again.”

“But the kits…” comes the muffled reply.

“They’re a part of you. How can I possible love you and not love them? They’re innocent kits, how could I hold a grudge against them? What are their names? Would you introduce me? Please!”

“Except for Nicholas they only have first names. My captors wouldn’t allow me to give them middle names and I never knew their father’s names. No one was allowed to speak while they conducted their … ‘business’.”

Turning to speak to the small kits, Judy prompts them “Kits, please come out and meet Nicholas’s daddy.”

Lining up the shy kits, Judy introduces them from oldest to youngest, excluding Nicholas who had already been mentioned: “First there’s Marion, then Thomas, Samantha, Calvin and finally Cotton.”

Cautiously stepping forward and approaching a kneeling Nick, the youngest, a small light grey and white colored doe with large beautiful amethyst eyes and black tipped ears (like a lighter colored copy of her mother), Cotton asks “Are you my daddy?”

Giving the kit a gentle smile Nick asks “Would you like me to be?”

Quickly glancing at Judy and seeing a small tearful smile of approval Cotton answers “If it’s ok with mommy.”

“I thought I’d forgotten how to smile.” Judy thinks as she gently touches her own face.

“Then yes, I would be proud to be your daddy Cotton.”

Lifting her arms and wiggling her fingers in the classic ‘pick me up’ motion, Cotton is treated to Nick lifting her up who then gave her a gentle cuddle against the fluff of his neck, just like he remembered the way Judy used to love cuddling with him.

Seeing the questioning looks that the rest of the kits were giving her, Judy shoo’d them over to Nick for a quick cuddle as well, with Nicholas lagging a bit behind.

“I’m not sure what legal hoops we’ll need to jump through, but I’d love to adopt the kits if it’s ok with you Fluff.” says Nick.

Before Judy can answer, agent Savage interrupts.

“Actually, that’s not quite as difficult as you might think.”

With both Nick and Judy staring at him questionably, Jack continues.

“When combing through all of the documents that we gained in the raid, we discovered that although the kits all actually have birth certificates, there are no middle or surnames on any of the certificates except for young Nicholas. All that needs to be done to complete the certificates is to add middle and surnames to the documents and have you each sign them, that’s it.”

“It can possible be that simple!” exclaims an astonished Nick.

“I’m happy to say that it is.” confirms a smiling Skye.

“We’ll give you a few days to come up with middle names for the kits and get back to us so we can complete the process.” adds Jack.

“Which brings us to a question that I have.” says Judy.

“Which is what?” asks Skye.

“If Nick is willing to take us all in, where are we going to live? Even if he still has our old apartment, it’s not nearly large enough for he and I and all of the kits.”

“The agency will put you up here until you can find accommodations to suit your family’s size.” Jack reminds Judy.

“I know, but it’s not home. And it’s not private enough when Nick is there … that is IF he still wants to-”

“I just need enough time to throw a few things together and I’ll be more than happy stay with you and the kits until we can find a bigger place.” Nick adds with a smile, unknowingly adding another layer of reassurance to the still concerned doe.

“We can add the room next door to the room in the hotel that you’re staying at now, which should take care of the privacy issue, that’s if you are able to separate yourselves from the kits!” mentions Skye.

“That’s something I hadn’t considered.” returns Judy. “Nick and I will need to talk over a few things, so if the rest of you don’t mind …”

“Of course.” says Bogo, “we’ll give you some privacy for a bit. Just let me know when you’re finished and the agents can give you a ride to the hotel. And Wilde-”

“Yes?” answer both Nick and Judy at the same time.

Shooting both small mammals a meaningless glare, Bogo continues “Nicholas … you’re on paid personal leave until you can get your affairs in order. And Judith, while you were … missing you were carried on the rolls as active but missing during duty and were promoted to detective at the same time that your bothersome husband was. Your new badge and ID will be waiting for you when you return to duty. Congratulations.”

“Ch-chief” stammers Judy “I-I don’t know what to say!”

“Just say goodbye when you both leave today, that’s enough thanks for me.”

…

As the door closes behind the chief, Nick attempts to begin the conversation.

“Judy I-”

“Nick stop. For the sake of everything holy, PLEASE use one of my nicknames. Over the course of the past seven years, most of my ‘customers’, assailants or whatever, called me by my given name to demean me. So please, at least for the time being …”

“I understand Fluff, no problem. If … you’re not comfortable talking about … certain things I understand.”

“There are a few things that we need to talk over now, the rest can wait until I’m a bit more comfortable I guess.”

“All right then, what’s first?”

Thinking for a moment while trying to prioritize things in her mind, Judy begins.

“I guess to begin with, living accommodations. I think that it’s probably going to be difficult for both the kits and myself to be in different rooms for a while, especially at night, and especially for Nicholas. While I was captive, the only time we were separated was when I was … visited. The kits were always taken to a different area and only allowed to return after I was able to clean myself up a bit. It’s been especially difficult for Nicholas. I guess he’s got his father’s protectiveness hard wired into his personality. You saw yourself how protective he was of me when you started towards me.”

“Even now he’s keeping a wary eye on me, just in case.” remarks Nick, indicating the intense stare that he’s under from the young kit.

As a thought occurs to Judy, she asks Nick a quick question. “Would you mind giving the kits and I a bit of privacy for moment?”

“Sure Fluff, no problem.” And heads for the far wall of the large room as Judy calls all of her kits together for a brief conversation.

~0~


	3. We Are Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Judy talk about the future somewhat, Nicholas sizes up his father, and Nick and Judy both have words with agent Savage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: just a reminder to anyone who reviews a story as a guest-there is no way an author can reply to your reviews as a guest. If you would like us (or me) to reply, please log in to an account, that way we can respond directly to you.

3: We Are Family

~O~

After a few minutes, Nick hears Judy call.

“Nick, would you come here please?”

“I’ve spoken to all of the kits, and they all would like for you to be their legal father, that is if you still want to.”

“Of course I do, nothing has changed my mind. I think it’ll be great to have a bunch of little fluffballs under paw.”

“Then would you mind greatly if you’d please mark the kits and I, starting with me?”

“My darling wife, it would be my greatest honor to mark you and the rest of my new family!”

With the largest smile that a thoroughly thrilled Judy has seen from her husband since their wedding so many years ago, Nick immediately begins marking her head, neck and shoulders. This was followed with a less than thrilled Nicholas, then the bunny kits from oldest to youngest, with Cotton being last.

As the new family enjoyed a group hug for the first time, even the previously less than trusting Nicholas seems to have become somewhat accustomed to the closeness.

“So, returning to the living space issue” begins Nick, picking up where the previous conversation left off “After it was evident that we weren’t going to find you for a while, I got permission from mammal resources to open a separate account to put your paychecks in. You have nearly seven years’ worth of backpay, including accumulated interest in that account, probably somewhere in the neighborhood of three-hundred-thousand dollars or more, and that’s after taxes. We can use that money, along with my savings from my life before you, to house shop … that is if you want. It’s your money after all.”

“Nick, when we got married, we agreed that all of our money was our money, and as far as I’m concerned that hasn’t changed. So yes, we can definitely use that for house hunting funds.”

“Since Bogo gave me personal leave until you’re back on your feet again, we’ll take our time and see what we can find. I’m thinking that maybe somewhere in the Meadowlands District? A place with a big fenced in yard for the kits to romp around in?”

“That would be wonderful. We can start looking as soon as possible.”

“I guess we can start thinking about leaving for the hotel now?” asks Nick.

“Yeah, it would probably be for the best. The kits are going to be needing their naps soon. And yes, that even means you Nicholas!” which draws a frown from the six-year-old.

“Could we stop and get something to eat on the way?” the young todd asks, speaking for the first time. “The food at the hotel is fine, but-”

“Like what?” asks Judy, knowing that there was nothing wrong with the hotel food, especially considering how poorly they’d been fed while imprisoned.

“I don’t know, just something different.”

“Umm, maybe junior and I could go out after we get settled in the hotel and explore the town for a bit? Pick up some pred food like maybe some fried chicken or something?” interjects Nick

“Don’t call me Junior…” comes the heated reply from Nicholas. 

“Would James do then, or would you rather I just call you ‘mini-me’?”

“Will you two please just stop?” asks a mildly amused Judy.

Seeing her son’s slightly irritated scowl, Judy gives away one of Nick’s secrets. “Nicholas, your father can and will keep this up all day if you give him the opportunity. Please, just go with James for now. We’ll settle on something else later if it really bothers you, ok? For me?”

“I don’t see why you both can’t just use my full first name!”

“Well, I always use your fathers full first name, which is also Nicholas by the way, when I’m angry or frustrated with him. I’d rather it not be a common thing, and saying Nicholas whether I’m angry with him or just calling you would get too confusing at the best of times. So please, can we just go with James for now?”

“And what if you’re angry with one of us? Then what?” asks the frustrated kit.

“That’s easy.” answers a smirking Nick “It’ll be full first name and middle name. Then one of us is in big trouble for sure!”

“Fine. Let’s go, I’m still hungry.”

Rolling her eyes, Judy tells Nick “He’s your son, no doubt about it, appetite and all!”

“Can we just go already?” asks an impatient Nicholas.

…

As the new family exits the conference room and heads down the hallway, Nick sticks his head in Bogo’s office to notify him and the agents that they’re ready to leave.

“Do we really need to go out the back way like we came in?” asks Judy. “I’d kinda like to say hi to Ben and any of the old crew that might be around.”

“How about if we give you at least a few more days to get your strength back?” asks Skye. 

“I think that would be an excellent idea as well Judy.” intones Savage.

“That’s Judith or Mrs. Wilde to you” says Judy straight away, “I don’t believe we’re familiar enough with each other to be on such a personal first name basis. While I thank you for saving me from that wretched place, you still have no right to call me Judy.”

“My apologies Mrs. Wilde.” returns a slightly miffed agent.

I think that’s a good idea too.” adds Nick, while side eyeing the agent. “You’re barely able to walk as it is, and you know how pawsey Clawhauser gets. One of his overly enthusiastic hugs could actually hurt you badly while you’re in this condition. Plus, we need to get you filled out a bit more and get you closer to looking like your old beautiful self again!”

“I guess you’re right. Out the back it is then. Come along kits…”

…

With the additional mammal added to the van’s occupancy, seating arrangements needed to be rearraigned. Judy opts to sit in Nick’s lap with Cotton resting comfortably in hers.

“It feels a bit weird, sitting in someone’s lap on purpose for a change” Judy remarks quietly “but I don’t mind. I know it’s someone that I love and that that mammal loves me back.”

Seeing the particular look that Nick is giving her, Judy explains a bit: “I-I know I seem a bit … standoffish, or maybe even slightly distant at times in spite of everything, but please be patient with me, this is quite a lot to take in. Seeing you again after all these years and having you readily accept not only me back into your life but all of the kits as well …”

“I understand Fluff, just take your time. I won’t rush anything, we’ll do everything at your pace.” comes the quiet reply.

As Nick’s arms and tail wind protectively around the doe and her youngest kit, Nicholas takes note of the action and of his mother’s statement. “So, this is my father.” he thinks “Perhaps he actually does care about mom and her other kits, even though they aren’t his. I guess that time will tell.”

As the agency van pulls up to the private entrance under the Palm hotel, Nick is impressed, he figured that Judy and the kits would have been put up some place less swank … less expensive than here.

After taking the private VIM (Very Important Mammal) elevator to the fifth floor, Nick is again impressed, this time at the room. A very spacious room had been provided for Judy and the kits.

“We’ll be having the hotel open up the room next to this one for the kits to use so you two can have a little privacy, at least until you can find a reasonable house or apartment.” begins Skye.

“In the meantime, be sure to give us a call anytime you need anything using the burner phone that the Agency has provided, especially you Judy.” adds agent Savage.

“That’s Mrs. Wilde to you, agent!” interrupts Nick with a bit of attitude on display.

“We’ll be in the same hotel nearby in case you need us for anything,” says Skye, taking Jack by an arm and leading him out of the room, intent on heading off a confrontation between the two males.

“It’ll probably be quite an adjustment for them for a while” returns Judy indicating the kits while taking in the interaction between Nick and Jack but saying nothing. “They all normally slept with me unless I was … entertaining.”

“Maybe we can let them stay in this room on cots or something for a while until I can earn their trust enough for them to be comfortable enough to be in the other room by themselves.” suggests Nick.  
“Nick, are you sure?” questions Judy.

“Fluff, even though we’re married, I understand the situation and promise not to make inappropriate advances until you’re comfortable enough to be any kind of intimate with me. As long as I can be close to you, or hold you in my arms at night, I’ll be happy. Hell, I’m happy just to have you back in my life, and the kits, all of them, are just a bonus.”

“Do you really mean that Nick? she asks, her eyes desperately seeking truth in his, needing to know for sure. “You don’t mind taking care of someone else’s kits? Even though you have no idea who their actual biological father is? And … how they came to be?”

“Fluff, they’re not just someone else’s kits, they’re your kits. They’re part of you. We talked about adoption as an alternative if you couldn’t have my kits naturally. How is this any different, and how could I possibly love you and not love them?”

As Judy wraps her arms around Nick’s neck, she can’t help but cry.

“Momma?” pipes up a concerned Cotton “Are you ok? Why are you crying? Did my new daddy make you cry?”

Releasing Nick enough to reach down and pick up the small kit, Judy smiles and tells her “Cotton, sweetheart, your daddy did make me cry, but they’re tears of joy because he made me very happy.”

“You can cry when you’re happy? Really?’ Grown-ups are weird.”

“Yes, we are sometimes.” replies a smiling Judy as she dries her tears.

“I guess this would be as good a time as any for us to leave.” interrupts Skye. “Agent Savage and I are just a phone call away if you need anything.”

“Actually …” begins Nick thoughtfully “if Judy doesn’t mind me leaving for a short bit and James has no objections, he and I could use a lift to a certain old warehouse in the warehouse district.”

“Nick really? That old place?” asks Judy.

“Well, I’m sure that you already knew I’ve still got a lot of stuff there, and I’ll bet you forgot about the old Delta 88 that was my dad’s old car. I’ve kept it up … I was gonna spring it on you during our wedding anniversary, but well-”

Reaching up with a small paw and touching his muzzle softly Judy stops the sentence “I know sweetheart, I know. The rest of the kits and I will be fine until you get back. I-I need to talk to them all about … stuff anyway. You and James go get the car and get your son something ‘pred’ to eat. But … please don’t take too long.”

“We’ll be sure to make it a short trip. Car, food and a quick stop at our apartment to pick up a few things, then back to you and the kits … to our kits!”

Setting his wife on the edge of the large bed, Nick kisses her lightly between her ears as was his custom what seems like a lifetime ago, all while cupping her cheeks in his large paws, and tells her “I love you. Now and forever. Never forget that.”

Giving his mother a questioning look, Nicholas seems uncertain.

“It’s ok James” Judy tells him with a thin smile. “I trust your dad with my life, and I know that he’ll protect you like he would me. You’ll be fine. This will give you two a good chance to get to know each other a little bit better.”

Dialing the agents on the burner phone that was given to him by the ZIA, Nick arranges for he and Nicholas to be taken to his old warehouse.

After Nick and Nicholas leave, Judy gathers the rest of the kits around for a heart to heart talk.

…

“I know we talked a little while ago about Nicholas’s dad becoming your dad, but … now that Nick’s not around I need to have your real thoughts. Are you all really ok with it?”

“I know I am!” pipes up Cotton.

“Of course you’d be the first to speak up Cotton.” says a smiling Judy, giving the diminutive kit a hug.

“How about the rest of you? I really need to know for certain before I commit to this!” asks a very serious Judy.

“What if we say no?” asks a concerned Thomas, a light brown buck. “What will happen then?”

“Will you still be with Nicholas’s dad?” asks Marion, a tawny colored doe. 

“What will happen to the rest of us if you stay with Nicholas’s dad?” asks Samantha, another doe with grey and white fur that almost matches her mother’s fur color but having green eyes.

“I kinda like Nicholas’s dad…” adds Calvin, who has fur that is multiple shades of brown. “he treats you nice, and seems to like us, ‘specially Cotton.”

“To answer two questions at once, I really don’t know what would happen if you decide not to have Nick be your dad. I do know that I’d never break you up. Where you go, I go.”

“You really love him huh?” asks Thomas.

“Very much, yes.”

“Would we really get last names?” asks Calvin.

“And middle names too.” says Judy to reassure the kits.

“Do we have to pick out our middle names?” asks Samantha.

“How about if Nick and I pick out some names and you let us know if you like them or not?”

“Where are we gonna live?” asks Marion. “I don’t wanna live here until I get old like you and Nicholas’s dad.”

“Nick and I are planning of hunting for a nice big house or apartment for us to live in.” Judy tells the doe as she has to stifle a quick giggle at the question.

“Do we gotta call him daddy?” asks Thomas, ever the sensible one.

“Not if you don’t want to, no. I’m sure Nick will understand if you don’t want to call him dad.”

“Well, I’m gonna call him daddy, ‘cause he’s the only dad I’ve ever had … an’ …. an’ I like him!” announces Cotton firmly.

“I guess Cotton makes a lotta sense for such a little kit, so I’m good with it!” proclaims Marion.

“Count me in.” adds Calvin.

“Me too!” chimes in Samantha.

“I guess as long as you love him and he loves you I don’t guess he can be too bad.” admits Thomas finally.

“You kits make me so happy” announces a tearful Judy as she gathers her kits into a large hug.


	4. Father And Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick spends time bonding with Nicholas by showing him a bit of his own past (and his and Judy's past relationship).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To answer the concerns of a guest reviewer (Sheppard), there isn’t a lot of useful information on the interwebs that I’ve found so I’m doing this entire thing by the seat of my pants. Negative comments can be useful and I always look forward to them (believe it or not) because it helps me to be a better writer. If you can point me to a good source for this type of info it would be greatly appreciated.  
> To those of you who have contributed useful information concerning Judy’s captivity, I have done my best to answer your concerns in upcoming chapters. Please bear with me…

4: Father And Son

~0~

While Judy is talking to her kits, Nick and Nicholas are being ferried to an old abandoned warehouse.

As they drive, Nick notices his namesake taking in the sights as they pass from district to district.

“Interesting?” he asks. 

“I’ve … not seen much of the outside world until recently.” comes the expected answer. 

“I understand. I can’t imagine spending pretty much your entire life cooped up, moving from city to city every so often. It makes my crappy kithood pale in comparison.”

Seeing the questioning glance from his son, Nick elaborates “When I was eight, I tried to join the Junior Ranger Scouts. I was the only predator, and the rest of the troop ganged up on me and muzzled me. After I got the thing off, I went home and told my folks what happened. They went to the scoutmaster and confronted him, but of course who’s going to take a fox’s word for anything, so nothing got done. By the time I was twelve, my attitude was in the tank so my grades suffered. I started skipping school and when my folks found out they tried to run me down and convince me to go back. In the process they were killed in a traffic accident. I was put in a foster home, which sucked because the prey mammals that took me in were terrible. I went days without eating or being able to bathe so I took off and lived on the streets. That’s when my only friend up to that time found me and took me in.

“Finnick is a fennec fox. Small body and big ears, almost as big as your mom’s. He’s gruff and mean as hell but has a heart of gold, even though he’ll never admit it. He even helped your mom find me after she and I had … a … misunderstanding.”

“You and mom had a fight?”

“Not really a fight, it’s kinda difficult to explain, but I can give you the condensed version. Your mom was a rookie cop back then, her first day on the job actually. I conned her into buying a giant popsicle for a scam that Finnick and I were running at the time.”

Noticing the look that he was getting, and not realizing that Skye and Jack were intently listening as well, Nick continues.

“Yea, I know, shocking right? Your dear old dad was professional con-mammal before a bright-eyed rookie bunny cop stole his heart.   
Anyways, your mom managed to blackmail me into helping her with first the missing mammal and then the savage predator cases. I saved her job and she stole my heart in return!”

“But … you said that you and she had a misunderstanding?” prompted Nicholas.

“Not one of either of our better moments to be sure. The mayor at the time, an evil ewe named Dawn Bellwether set your mom up to fail with a rigged press conference after we found the missing mammals. Your mom blurted out the same garbage that she’d heard earlier that ‘predators were predisposed to be savage because they were reverting to their savage ways before the ‘Great Agreement’ or some such nonsense. I got mad and told your mom that she didn’t need a partner that might go savage at any moment and left.

“She ended up quitting her job as a cop shortly after that and went back home to the family farm in Bunnyburrow where she was even more miserable than before. After a few months, she came back and found me, aided by Finnick no less, and apologized. We made up and managed to prove that the mayor and her henchmammals were the ones behind the predator attacks. By then my heart was hers, I went to the police academy and became first your mom’s police partner, and finally her mate.”

“Quite the story Wilde!” interrupted Jack.

“You didn’t know? I thought you spook types knew everything.”

“For some reason, certain parts of your file are redacted, now I know why.”

“If you say or do anything to put Judy in danger-”

“Relax, we won’t say a word. Besides, who’d believe a story like that anyway?”

As they approached the address that Nick had given Jack, Nick asked him to stop just short of the old stone bridge.

“But-” began Skye.

“Sentimental reasons.” declared Nick. “This old bridge is where Judy found me and apologized.”

“Why-” Skye again asks.

“This is where I was living at the time. I was so torn up after being outed by Judy at that damned press conference, that I stayed away from everyone, even Finn.”

“So this-” Jack tries to ask.

“Leads to the warehouse.” finishes Nick.

“And the warehouse?” asks Skye.

“I own, purchased with some of the money I made as a con-mammal.”

“But how can that be legal?” asks Jack.

“I had all of the necessary documents and permits when Judy thought she had me by the short hairs. All that I did that was questionable was overcharging for the pawpsicles and for the ‘used’ pawpsicle sticks that I sold to construction outfits as used lumber in Little Rodentia. It wasn’t illegal, just a bit unethical.”

“And the blackmail that Hopps used against you?” questioned Skye.

“Unpaid income tax, which by the way, had actually been paid through a shell LLC that I’d had set up for just that purpose.”

“So, you were never in any danger of being arrested?”

“Especially not by Judy. Income tax evasion falls under federal jurisdiction remember, not some local police precinct.”

“Then why-”

“Help the bunny cop who was in way over her head? Simple. I was enamored by her. I guess she’d gotten under my fur that first day and I just didn’t realize it.”

“You liked mom after just barely meeting her?” asks a dumbstruck Nicholas.

“Seems like it, yeah.”

“So, to the warehouse now?” asks Jack.

“Yeah, let’s go. I can bring Judy and the kits out here and reminisce anytime, but it was nice to be able to stop by the bridge and show James a bit of the history that his mom and I had.”

“Thanks … dad. It means a lot for you to share all of that.”

A look of shock on Nick’s muzzle was quickly replaced by a soft smile as his son’s words hit home.

Pulling to a stop by a heavy green metal door, Jack turned a questioning gaze towards Nick.

“Wait for us for a minute if you don’t mind” Nick requests “I need to make sure the old girl will start. Once we pull out of the overhead door, you can take off, ok?”

“We can do that.” confirms Skye.

…

Entering the warehouse, Nicholas is amazed by the sight greeting him as Nick turns on a few overhead lights.

“WOW!”

“I know, right?”

“What …?” Nicholas asks as he motions to the inside of the massive warehouse.

“It was supposed to be an indoor version of an amusement park for predator kits. Somewhere where they could go without being harassed by a bunch of speciest prey mammals. It was dad’s idea before he and mom were killed. He was going to call it Wilde Times! The building and property were held in a sort of escrow, and by the time I was old enough to do something with it I was able to pay the lawyers and make it mine. It was dad’s dream not mine. I never knew what it’d be good for, but now I’m really glad that I bought it.”

Looking around, Nicholas took in a bit of inventory. “Stuff for rides-”

“Over there is the ticket booth” points out Nick “and over there are the games and over there is the concession stand.” he points out proudly.

“What’s all of that?” asks Nicholas pointing to a stage area.

“A sort of bandstand. I can play all of the instruments there. Your mom knows that I play, and I was going to surprise here with a sort of mini concert on our anniversary, but…”

“That’s when ‘it’ happened?”

“Yeah. She, that is you were both taken, before I could bring her back out here.”

“Maybe” says Nicholas after a moment’s thought “Maybe you can bring us all out here for your next anniversary?”

“That – that would be nice. Thanks for the idea.”

“Anytime. You really do love her, don’t you? In spite of the difference in species?”

“What can I say, the heart wants what the heart wants. Anyway, we’d better get a move on, we’ve still got a few more stops to make before we need to get back and I don’t want to worry your mom.”

“Somewhere besides your place to get some things?”

“I want to show you another special place or two after I pick up a few things at the apartment. Where your mom and I first met is one.”

“Where you conned her into buying a big popsicle?”

“That’s the place. Do you mind?”

“Nope. Let’s go or you’re right, mom ‘ll be plenty worried.”

Pulling a tarp off of the old vehicle, Nick started it up and Nicholas jumped in and Nick showed him how to buckle in.  
Using the remote for the overhead door, Nick pulled out of the building, closed the overhead door and waved to the two ZIA agents as they cruised past, heading for the apartment.

…

The short trip to his and Judy’s apartment to pick up some civilian clothes and a few personal items nets a less than thrilled reaction from Nicholas as Nick changed clothes.

“What in the world ...?”

Nick was dressed in his old green Pawaiian shirt, purple striped tie and tan slacks that Judy said she hated and always made fun of, but secretly liked.

“This was the outfit I wore when I first met your mom.”

“Really? And she didn’t run away screaming?”

“Of course not.” answers Nick with a chuckle. “Here’s the deal. You already know that I was a con-mammal, right?” seeing the young todd nod, Nick continues “Think about it for a second. If you saw me on the street, the first thing you’d notice is the loud outfit, and maybe the fact that I’m a fox, right? The last thing that mammals will remember is my face, so all I need to do is change outfits and all of a sudden, I’m more or less invisible. No one can identify anything other than the shirt.”

“But mom found you, right?”

“Well, your mother is exceptional after all.”

Starting the car, Nick continues “Just a few more quick stops and then we really need to get back before your mom starts to worry.”

The next stop is in front of Jumbeaux’s ice cream shop. 

After showing his son the jumbo pops that he’d bought during his days as a con-mammal, Nick decided to find Finn so he could purchase some pawpsicles for Judy and the rest of the kits as a surprise.

Pulling up behind Finn’s decrepit van, Nick exits and pounds on the back door, then warily steps back away from it.

“Open up, this is the police!” shouts Nick loudly.

As the door suddenly swings open there stands a scowling Finn, baseball bat in paw.

“Damn it Wilde, I otta clobber just fer shits and giggles! Who’s da kit?”

“Finnick, meet my son, Nicholas James Wilde.”

“You’se shittin’ me!”

“Nope. I needed to let you know that they found Judy and she’s safely back in Zootopia. It’s a story for another time, but suffice it to say that she was pregnant with James here when she disappeared.”

“Well, fer one thing I’z glad dat bunny cop’s back safe an’ sound.”

“Yeah, more or less.”

“Whatever. So, dis is yer kit huh?”

“Yep. I’ll fill you in with as much as I can later, but for now, I need about a dozen or so pawpsicles to go.”

“I know, I know. Agin’ later wit’ da explanations. Fine” as he reaches into the back of the van and brings out a small Styrofoam cooler with a bakers-dozen of pawpsicles in it and paws it to Nick. “Here, now git lost.”

“Thanks Fin, I’ll tell Judy you said hey.”

“Do dat, now beat it!”

“Next stop, the Icehouse.”

…

Pulling up to the newly installed drive-through window of the Icehouse, Nick gets two medium sized orders of fried chicken to go.

While Nicholas enjoys the chicken on the ride back to the hotel, Nick explains how he and Finn had tricked Judy into buying the jumbo pop for them and then how they turned it into so many small pawpsicles, which garnered a laugh from the young todd. 

“And mom fell for that?”

“Sure did! Hook, line and sinker. What do you think of the chicken?”

“So, this is fried chicken?” Nicholas asks.

“Sure is. I take it you approve?”

“It’s great! Can we stop again and get more sometime?”

“I don’t see why not. But I’ll have to tell you that your mom actually makes … or at least made, better fried chicken at home.”

“Wait … Mom actually cooked chicken?”

“Sure did! She was a bit squeamish about it at first being a prey mammal and all, but she finally overcame it and actually enjoyed cooking it after a while. Come to think of it, she actually sampled it quite a lot just before she disappeared.”

“That’s kinda weird, isn’t it? I mean, even I know that meat isn’t good for bunnies, and yet mom actually asked me lots of times if she could have a bit of mine now and then.”

“I’m just guessing here, but it might have something to do with her biology changing when she got pregnant with you. She would have needed to eat some sort of protein while she was carrying you in order for you to come into the world healthy.”

“I guess I’ll save my last piece for her then.”

“Nah, go ahead and eat all of yours, she can have the order I have here.”

Suddenly, the young todd slips over and gives his father an unexpected hug.

“You’re always thinking of her, aren’t you?”

“Yes, yes I am, every minute of every day. Ok, we’re here.” says Nick as he pulls into the hotel parking lot.

“You bring the chicken and I’ll grab the cooler.” Nick tells his son.


	5. Getting Comfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick learns how much he really means to Judy and how she needs him close in order for her to begin to transition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this chapter is a bit shorter than most, but it is what it is and this just seemed to be the best point to cut it off.

5: Getting Comfortable

~0~

With discretion being the better part of valor, Nick knows to knock on the door to announce their arrival.

When Judy asks who’s there, Nick simply answers “It’s your loving husband and eldest kit! We come bearing gifts.” 

Opening the door, Judy is stunned speechless when seeing Nick dressed in the same outfit that they met in all those years ago. Seeing the tears form, Nick quickly sets the cooler down and gathers his emotional bunny into tight hug.

Petting her ears as he did to calm her so many years ago Nick consoles Judy “There, there sweetheart. I just wanted to surprise you and hopefully cheer you up, not cause you to cry.”

“Dumb fox” comes the muffled reply “I don’t think there’s anything else you could have done that would have made me happier than I am right now.” 

“Unless maybe a pawpsicle to go along with it?” 

“You’re kidding right?” she answers, pulling away from the hug just enough to be able to look at him eye to eye.

“About something like that? Never! By the way, Finn says hey.”

“My gods I love you, Slick!”

“But I love you more.”

“How so?”

“I’m bigger, so I’ve got more love to share.”

“Yea, well I’ve got six kits, so that’s even more love on my side.” she replies sticking out her tongue.

“There’s my sassy bunny starting to show herself!”

“Wait, is that fried chicken I smell?” asks an astonished Judy, her small pink nose twitching a mile a minute.

“Yep, and just so it happens that I brought it for my favorite carnivorous bunny.”

“Since when is Coney Dewclaw your favorite bunny?”

“Coney isn’t the only carnivorous bunny I know. I seem to remember seeing you sneak pieces of chicken when you thought I wasn’t looking while you were cooking it for me.” 

“Wait … you saw that? And didn’t say anything?”

“At the time, I thought it was your natural curiosity taking over. Now I know that you were craving it because you were pregnant with James.”

“But how …?”

“Evidentially, if a prey mammal somehow miraculously becomes pregnant with a predator’s offspring, her body has evolved and goes through certain hormonal changes that demand protein for the well-being of her hybrid kit. James told me that you were rescued almost two weeks ago. Let me ask you, have you gained any weight since then? Has even a little of your energy level from before returned? Has the sheen returned to your fur? Do you still have the cravings? I’m betting your body still requires at least a bit of protein now and then to stay healthy, even though you’re not pregnant. I may have initially bought the chicken for me, but when James told me you used to sample a bit of his food when you were still captive, I’m betting that the change in your body chemistry is the reason why you’re not recovering like you should. I’m pretty sure that you need the protein Fluff, at least a little now and then. This isn’t as good as the stuff you used to cook, but it’s good enough.”

“After all this time, with all I’ve been through…”

“I still love you.” finishes Nick. “Of course I do. How could I not? None of this was your fault, I know that. Now, please eat some chicken, at least one piece. Then you can have a pawpsicle for dessert. If it’s ok, James and I will give the rest of the kits - one each for now and will save one each for later.”

Giving a simple nod of her head and a soft smile, Judy takes the offered piece of chicken and finds that it’s much easier to eat than she thought it might be.

With the day coming to a close, Judy helps the does bathe while Nicholas supervises the young bucks. Nick doesn’t mind being left out, at least for the moment since he’s pretty sure that the young kits (except for Cotton of course) are still a bit leery of him.

Making a quick note of seeing Judy’s wearing one of his old worn-out ZPD t-shirts that he scrounged from their apartment for just this purpose – to help her ease back into their old life as best she could – everyone including Nick heads to bed.

As Judy and her kits congregate in their fluff puddle in middle of the large bed as has been their custom, Nick unfolds one of the rollaways and starts to put a set of sheets on it.

“What are you doing Nick?” Judy asks.

“Umm…”

“Are you ashamed of me, or uncomfortable around me because of … everything?” 

“No, of course not!”

“Then why … why are you distancing yourself from me now?”

“I didn’t want it to seem like I’m imposing myself on you, especially after everything you’ve been through. Unwanted advances from strange mammals-”

“That’s sweet of you” Judy interrupts “and quite noble, but I really need the touch and scent of my husband while I sleep now. After being pawed over by so many strange mammals over the years, one of the few things that kept me sane was being able to touch Nicholas’s fur and revel in his scent. Since his fur has almost the same texture as yours, and his scent is nearly identical, I was able to take some measure of comfort with him being close. Please believe me when I tell you that with you so close but not next to me, I won’t get a wink of sleep. Please Nick … join me, join us … please.”

“And it won’t bother the kits to have me there?”

“C’mon daddy” pipes up little Cotton “mommy says you need to be with us.”

“Yeah dad” admits Nicholas “mom needs you … we all need you now.” 

But seriously, you need to lose a few clothes.” admits Judy.

“Ummm…”

“Nick, like I said before, you’re sweet and trying to do the right thing under the circumstances, but hoodie and sweatpants to bed? Really?”  
“Well, I didn’t want to-”

“Nick, it’s ok. A t-shirt and pajama bottoms or a light pair of sweats will work, at least for now. Yeah, I’m gonna have a tough time getting used to actually just sleeping with someone, and in this case sleeping with clothes of some sort on for a change, at least for a while, but we can get through this. And just so you know, agent Winters has me scheduled to see a shrink. We can find out when later.”

“Would – would you like me to go with you?”

“If you don’t mind, yes.”

“Good. I’m sure it’ll help me understand how to cope with all of what’s happened so I have less of a chance of doing or saying something stupid…”

With a certain sense of déjà vu, Nick joins his new family in the large bed, becoming the large spoon for Judy.

Wrapping his arms and tail around his wife and kits, Nick vaguely remembers a similar feeling many years ago when spending a weekend in the burrow and waking to not only Judy in the morning, but several of her younger siblings as well. With that particular memory, he drifts off to sleep, the best night’s sleep he’s had in almost seven years.


	6. Reconnecting With Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick shares how he finally managed to find Judy and the kits, by sharing the video of his and Jasmine's ZGT audition.  
> Later, the kits finally get middle names and Nick calls Bonnie and Stu to let them know that Judy's been found.

6: Reconnecting With Family

~0~

Waking in a mild panic because she couldn’t move, Judy’s mind quickly kicks in when she remembers that she and the kits are safe in a hotel room in Zootopia, and she’s in Nick’s arms for the first time in years.

“Nick … NICK!” comes the very soft call to her mate.

“Hmmmm?”

“Nick, I need to use the bathroom. Let me up for a minute, I promise to come right back.”

“How are you gonna get up without waking the kits?” 

“They’ll probably squirm around for a little bit until I get back, but they should be fine.”

Glancing at the bedside clock, Nick is slightly amazed “You realize that it’s almost eight, right?”

“Really? I can’t remember ever sleeping in this late. But then I haven’t been in the arms of my mate for years either.”

Slowly pulling the covers back for his wife, Nick gives her a gentle push “Better get moving, I don’t think you need to be wetting the bed, bad influence for Cotton and all…”

“I’m the one who needs to pee and you’re worried about Cotton? You dork.”

“Get movin’ bunny, or I’m gonna get lonely waitin’ …”

As Judy exits the bed, something quite unexpected occurs – the entire sleep pile shifts over and snuggles with Nick.

When Judy returns less than two minutes later, she happily discovers that her favorite cuddle fox has been mobbed by five bunnies and one hybrid kit, all of which are still sound asleep, encircled by Nick’s body and fluffy tail. 

“Fluff … a little help?” asks Nick.

“Why? You look comfortable enough.” comments the slightly amused doe.

“It’s my turn to need to pee, and there’s no way I’ll be able to move with six kits hanging onto me!”

“Here, let me just…” she replies as she gently crawls over the sleeping kits and carefully squeezes herself between Nick and Cotton, who has somehow managed to work her way closest to Nick.

After Nick returns, he carefully crawls over the sleeping kits and returns to his position of spooning his wife.

Just as he manages to doze off, the kits begin to wake, both to answer natures call and to eat.

“I can hear you rolling your eyes back there you know.” giggles Judy.

“… No you can’t?”

“No, I really can’t,” she answers with a soft giggle “it’s called a hustle sweetheart.”

“Mom, dad, I’m hungry.” comes from a still sleepy Cotton, interrupting the playful banter that is much needed to help restore Judy’s battered psyche.

“Me too!” comes from the rest of the kits.

“Everybunny go wash up, Nick and I will order some breakfast for us.”

“Yes, that means you too James” adds Nick “you’re part bunny too after all.”

“Daaaaaaad!”

While the kits wash up while Nick and Judy order in some room service breakfast, Nick suddenly has a thought:

“You know, with all of the excitement, I completely forgot … we need to call your folks.”

“My god, how could I forget my own parents? But, wouldn’t Bogo or someone have called them by now?”

“Fluff, do you really think that if they’d have been called that they wouldn’t have been here already beating down the door to see you? Besides, I’m sure that Bogo and the ZBI would rather that one of us call them – family and all”

“Ok, I guess you’re right. So … when do you want to call?”

“I guess right after breakfast would work.”

“Or we could call during maybe?”

“How do you think your folks especially your dad, would handle a conversation with us and six kits at the same time? I think it best if we call after breakfast and break the news to them gently, or maybe have just them come to Zootopia so you’re not overwhelmed by 300 or so bunnies at once.”

“You do know that you annoy me when you’re right so much?” playfully asks Judy.

“Yeah, but you love me anyway…”

Kissing her fox on the nose, Judy freely admits “Do I know that??? Yes, yes I do!”  
…  
After breakfast was finished, Judy speaks with the kits.

“Ok kits, gather around for a minute please. Your daddy and I need to call my mommy and daddy so we can tell them that I’m still alive and that I’m … mostly okay. But I need you to play in the other room while we speak to them.”’

“Why?” asks Nicholas “are you ashamed of us or something?”

“Of course not!” interrupts Nick “it’s just that we’re not exactly sure how your gramma and grampa will handle the news, especially with grampa Stu being so emotional and all.”

“Besides,” adds Judy “if word gets out to the fluffle, there’ll be way too many bunnies for me, and all of you to deal with at one time.”

Turning her attention to Nick “So, how many should we let in on the news and who?”

“Well, your folks for sure, probably Jasmine since she helped me with the contest, and of course Cotton since she was … Cotton!”

“Cotton?” 

“Well, this is turning out to be a bit awkward…of course your mom had a couple more litters while you were missing, and one of the newer kits is named Cotton. She was the one who came up with the idea of entering that contest.”

“Contest? What contest?”

“Savage and Winters never told you? Hold on a second…I think this is a smart TV so maybe I can pull up EweTube and show you the audition that Jasmine and I did. It should still be there; it went viral after all. That’s how we finally managed to find you!”

After fiddling with the tv for several minutes, Nick manages to find the EweTube app, then found the exact episode of Zootopia’s Got Talent and set it up to play for the assembled crowd.

With Judy sitting in Nick’s lap and Cotton in hers (which seems to have become the norm lately), the rest of the kits gather around the adults and Nick hits play on the remote.

As the roughly five-minute episode unwinds, Nick feels Judy begin to tear up. When the episode concludes and a tearful and totally broken and tearful Nick drops to his knees on stage whispering those last few words of the song “I Will … Always … Love you”, Judy can no longer hold in the tears. Turning and holding her fox so tight that Nick thought that his head might pop off, Nick simply endures the painful hug and strokes his wife’s ears, knowing what a calming effect that has always had on her.

“It’s ok Fluff … it’s ok.”

“D-dad …?” comes a hesitant voice that Nick knows is his son’s.

“Yes James?”

Seeing the young todd with tears in his eyes, Nick simply holds out his arms and is immediately rewarded with all six tearful kits as well as his wife in his arms.

As the tears subside, Nick (of course) is the one to speak first.

“You know” he states “we’re gonna have to get you kits some middle names, right?”

Seeing questioning glances from several kits as well as Judy, he explains “Otherwise we’re gonna have the same problem with Cotton that James and I had.”

Suddenly remembering that Nick just recently told her that she now had a sibling named Cotton, Judy agrees.

“That’s right! Cotton, you have an auntie with the same name as you. We talked about middle names earlier, so how about if Nick and I come up with a few suggestions after he and I talk to your grandparents?”

With all of the kits nodding in agreement, Judy has Nicholas escort them to the other bedroom to play while she and Nick call her parents.  
Choosing to MuzzleTime because he doubted if he could convince Bonnie and Stu to NOT bring half of the warren with them when they came to see Judy and the kits.

…

“Umm, maybe you should stay out of frame until I tell them so it’s not too big of a shock?” suggests Nick.

“I-I think I have a better idea.”

“And that would be?”

“I’ll go play with the kits while you call. Just tell them that there have been some new developments and you’d like them to come to Zootopia to share. Otherwise, it’ll be pretty much like you mentioned earlier. Mom will be in shock and dad will pass out, then they’ll have to explain things to the fluffle and before you know it, not only ALL of my family will be here, but half of the Tri-burrow population will be right behind them.”

“Good point. Ok, I’ll put the phone on speaker so you can hear.”

“Now, make the call … love you…” as Judy gives Nick a quick kiss and heads for the other bedroom where six kits are waiting.

…

Taking a deep breath, Nick makes the MuzzleTime call to Bunnyburrow making sure that the external speaker is turned on.  
Answering on the second ring, a cautious sounding Bonnie Hopps comes on the line.

“Hello, Nick? Is everything alright?” 

“Yeah mom, it’s me. And yes, everything’s ok. I just wanted you to let you know that there have been a few positive developments that have come to light and I’d like for you, dad, Jasmine and Cotton to come to Zootopia so I can go over them with you in furson.”

“I understand Stu and myself, but why Jasmine and Cotton?”

“Jasmine was the one that had offered so much support and helped me on stage, and the whole thing was Cotton’s idea after all.”  
“Stu and I and the kits will be there in a few hours … you’re that sure this is good news?”

“I promise. I would never lie to you about Judy’s wellbeing, you know that.” ‘I would bend the truth a bit though’ he thinks.

“Will you be at your apartment?”

Thinking quickly, Nick wings an answer “Yeah, we can meet there, it’ll be easier for you to find since you’ve been there before. Then we can all go to a secure location after that and I’ll reveal the good news to you there.”

“Alright, we’ll call when we get to the city limits. See you soon.”

“Bye.”

…

“Ok” comments Nick as the call ends “I know you heard all of that.”

“It went better than I expected” admits Judy “but mom is suspicious.”

“As long as only the four of them show up, the purpose is served. In the meantime, we still need to give the kits middle names.”  
“Well, they agreed that you and I would give them a list of names, and they’d listen and pick out the ones they think they like.”  
“Let’s get started then…”

Twenty minutes later, all of the kits were finally happy with their new middle names.

“While we’re waiting for your folks, I guess I can call agent Winters and give her the kits complete names so we can have their completed birth certificates in paw by the time we find a home.” comments Nick.

“You really don’t like agent Savage, do you? Why?”

“He acted a bit too familiar with us, especially you to begin with, while Winters was nothing but professional. And secondly, you know how territorial we fox’s get with our mates. Put the two together and I’m glad that Winters was here or things might have gotten really ugly.”

“There is that I guess.”

“Do you want me to call Winters and give her the name or would you rather do it?”

“Let me, just in case Savage answers. Then you won’t get in trouble by threatening him or some such action.”

“Works for me.”

Dialing the generic number left by the agents, Judy is rewarded with the soothing voice of Skye Winters on the other end.

“Yes Mrs. Wilde, what can I do for you?”

“I just called to give you the middle names that we and the kits have decided on so you can complete their birth certificates.”

“Hold on a sec while fine something to … ok, go ahead.”

“Ok, first there’s Marion Leigh Wilde, then Thomas Allen Wilde, Samantha Janae Wilde, Calvin Jay Wilde and finally Cotton Angelina Wilde.”

After repeating the names and confirming the spelling, Skye thanks Judy and ends the call.

“And now?” asks Judy.

“A short nap and then I guess I’ll head over to our old apartment to wait for your folks. I’ll give you a call when we leave so you and the kits can be ready for them when they get here … nervous?”

“Not yet, but I’m sure that I will be by the time you all get here.”

“We’ll be here before you know it” says Nick, giving Judy a quick kiss “Be back soon.”

“Be safe … I don’t want you in the hospital after I finally get you back.”

“I’ll do my best.”

~0~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: FYI - I’m going to do my best to update all 3 stories that I’m working on next Friday, Christmas day.


	7. Unintended Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie, Stu, Jasmine and Cotton are told that Judy is alive. the reunion does NOT go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really meant to be two chapters, but with the first being only a little over 1000 words I decided to give y’all a nice Christmas present and combine two chapters.   
> Merry Christmas, enjoy…...

7: Unintended Consequences 

~0~

Less than two hours after Nick arrives at his and Judy’s old apartment, there comes a knock on the apartment door.

Opening the door, Nick comes muzzle to muzzle with two very anxious parents, one concerned littermate and an overanxious young doe.

“Nick-” begins Bonnie.

“It’s ok mom, I promise. Although I can’t divulge a lot right now, what I can do is to let you know that it’s confirmed that Judy is very much alive.”

“Thank the gods.” says Stu.

“My big sister is ok?” asks a now hopeful Cotton.

“You’ll find out soon enough Cottonball, c’mon I’ll take you to someplace better than here to reveal the good news.”

After texting Judy to let her know that they are on their way, a quiet but tension filled ride finds a fox and four bunnies arriving at the VIM level of the Palms parking garage.

Taking the elevator to the fifth floor did little to dispel the building anticipation.

As Nick led the Bunnyburrow group to the Presidential suite, the tension was almost thick enough to cut with a knife.

Tapping on the door, all were treated to the muffled sound of “Come in.”

After Nick opens the door he enters and tells those assembled “Mom, dad, Jasmine and Cotton … Judy and her … our kits are finally home.”

…

With four bunnies standing stock still in shock for several moments as they take in the scene of Judy and her six kits, Jasmine is the first to break…

“Judes? Is-is it really you?” she asks, cautiously stepping forward and touching her sisters face.

“Yeah Jaz, it’s me… really.” answers the slightly apprehensive doe.

Quickly closing the distance and gathering her long absent sister into a typical Hopps bone crushing hug, Jasmine begins to weep, until Judy tells her “It’s ok Jaz, and please, ease up on the hug a bit ok?”

Stepping back just a bit, Jasmine notices how thin Judy is.

“I’m sorry Jude. What-what happened to you?”

By then, Bonnie and Stu have joined the sisters with Cotton close behind.

Ever the observant one, Cotton then asks “If that’s my sister, who are the other kits?”

“If we can all take a seat” interrupts Nick “I’m sure that Judy ‘ll explain everything.”

A couple of hours and hundreds of tears later, Judy finishes her tale.

“My gods Judy” says a still tearful Bonnie ‘to think of what happened to you is just … beyond words.”

“I don’t know how you could stand it all.” adds Jasmine.

“Having Nicholas there was a big help” Judy admits “he’s so much like his father it’s amazing.”

“So the fox kit is Nick’s then?” asks Stu.

“Fox/rabbit hybrid dad.” corrects Judy “And yes, of course he’s Nicks.”

“And the bunnies?” asks Bonnie.

“They’re … they-”

“They’re mine as well” comments Nick, attempting to rescue Judy. “I’m adopting every one of them.”

“That’s not what I asked!” responds Bonnie a bit heatedly.

“Who’s did you think they were mom?” responds a slightly angered Judy “Do you not remember what I had to do, what had been done to me for the past seven years?”

“Listen Judy-”

“No, you listen mom! This wasn’t some vacation I was on … or some cruise! I was a sex slave mom! I’m quite frankly surprised that I only had Nicholas and the three small litters that you see here in all that time. You can either get over it and let it rest or-”

“That’s enough, ok Fluff?” asks Nick softly as he intercedes, gently taking his bunny into his arms.

“This is why you asked us to come here instead of telling us over the phone?” asks Stu.

“This and the fact that most of the Tri-Burrow area would have most likely followed you here.” admits Nick.

“You’re right about that!” adds Jasmine. “Neither one of the folks would have been able to keep quiet about Judy’s return no matter how many Bibles they swore on.”

“Are they my sisters and brothers?” asks Cotton (Judy’s sister) indicating the other kits in the room.

“No Cotton, they’re your … nieces and nephews.” corrects Judy.

“I’m an auntie?”

“That’s right.” confirms Nick. “Are you ok with that?”

“I … guess???”

“Would you like to know our kits names now?” Nick asks Bonnie and Stu, knowing that Jasmine and Cotton were more than likely ok with everything.

“Yes please…”

“First, that handsome young todd is Nicholas James Wilde. Then we have Marion Leigh Wilde, Thomas Allen Wilde, Samantha Janae Wilde, Calvin Jay Wilde and last but not least Cotton Angelina Wilde.”

“How are you gonna tell me and your Cotton apart?” asks a confused Cotton (Hopps).

“What’s your middle name sweetheart?”

“Lucille.”

“Well, our Cotton’s middle name is Angelina. So, whenever you two are around together, we’ll just call you by your middle names ok?”

“I guess so.”

“Or we can go with Cottonball and Angel!” adds Nick.

“And they all have your last name?” asks Stu.

“When I told you that I adopted them I meant every word of it.” confirms Nick.

“Where are you going to live?” asks Jasmine.

“We’ll be staying here until we can find a home of our own, hopefully somewhere in the Meadowlands district so the kits have enough to run around outside.” Judy answers.

“And what are you going to use for money?” asks Bonnie, still not entirely accepting of the ‘extra kits’ thing for some reason.

“According to Bogo, we’ll have my back-pay from all of the time I was missing.” answers Judy.

“And money that I had left over from before I joined the force.” adds Nick.

“I’d forgotten about that, thanks for reminding me Slick.”

“You didn’t think I’d let you blow all of your own money did ya Fluff? We’re in this together, remember?”

“IF you had all of this extra money before, why on earth did you rent an apartment in the first place instead of buying something outright?” accuses a still hot Bonnie.

“If it’s any of your business, we simply wanted to save Nick’s extra money for emergencies and live within our means with our ZPD paychecks.” fires back an increasingly irritated Judy. “And before you insinuate anything, I already knew about Nick’s extra funds before we were married and I knew that it was all legal and wasn’t dirty money. Nick never hid anything from me.”

“Judy, I was just-”

“No mom, just stop. What’s your problem anyway? I thought you’d be happy to see me, but I’ve pretty much gotten nothing but grief from you ever since you walked through the door.”

“I-I guess I’d pretty much given up hope that you’d ever come back to us.” answers Bonnie. “Then the shock of seeing all of your … kits, and you not knowing who their actual fathers were…”

“Did you really have so little faith in me? Really?” 

“Well, with Nick being a fox, I didn’t know if you’d be able to have kits of you own-”

“So, you thought I’d do … what?” interrupts Judy angrily once again “… just go away for seven years and cheat on Nick in order to have some kits? My gods mother…”

“Can we just take things down about a dozen notches or so?” pleads Jasmine.

“Yeah” chimes in Cotton “I wanna play with my other sisters and brothers.”

“You’re their auntie not one of their siblings, remember?” corrects Bonnie sharply. 

“I don’t care, I just wanna go play!” sasses the frustrated young doe.

“James, will you please take the rest of the kits in the other room and play? Evidentially the adults need to work a few things out.” asks Nick, rubbing his snout in frustration.

“Sure thing dad … c’mon you guys…”

~0~

“Nick, he’s so much like you, you know” comments Jasmine as she watches the young todd take charge of the other kits.

“He really is” agrees Judy “Nicholas helped to keep me sane while I was … captive. The feel of his fur, his scent…”

Turning her attention back to her mother, Judy continues “I was going to tell Nick that I was pregnant when I got home the night I was taken. I had just found out earlier that day, which was why I worked late that night so I could catch up on paperwork. I delivered Nicholas just over seven months into my captivity. The feel of his fur and his scent was and is so close to Nicks that whenever I needed a spiritual lift, all I needed to do was cuddle with Nicholas for a bit and it helped keep me from going over the edge. After I was pregnant with my first ‘other’ litter while in captivity, Nicholas gave me hope. While Nick of all mammals should have been the one who misunderstood the most, he’s been nothing but supportive, even going so far as to offer to adopt five kits that he knows aren’t his. Which is a lot more than I can say about my own mother.”

“Are you planning on going back to work after all of this Judy?” asks a by now thoroughly outed Bonnie wanting to change the subject.

“I plan on it yes, but if we can’t find a viable sitter, I’ll resign. Raising my … our kits will take top priority. Besides, what do you care?” asks Judy hotly “You and dad have been against my joining the force since before I was Cotton’s age.”

“Ok you two, that’s just about enough.” interrupts Jasmine for a second time. “Mom, if you can’t for one second just be happy that Judy’s back with us safe and sound, why don’t you just go down and wait for the rest of us in the lobby. Dad, what’s your take on all of this?”

“Well…” hesitates the buck nervously glancing quickly between the three does, not exactly sure what to do or say. On the one paw, he was happy to have his daughter back, but on the other paw he knew how miserable his wife could make his life in the long run.

“I guess that’s as close as I’ll get to an answer.” interjects a disgusted Jasmin “Why don’t you and mom both just leave. If you want to keep your crappy attitudes towards Judy, then just get in the car and go home. Cotton and I will catch a ride with Nick to the train station to get back to Bunnyburrow. I’ve got my own place so I don’t have to deal with either of you on a daily basis. But … if I ever, and I mean ever find out that you’ve chastised Cotton in any way for today, I swear to all of the gods that I’ll report you to Sheriff Leaps for kit abuse.” 

“And I’ll call a cab to get you to our place and you can leave from there.” adds Nick.

“Bah” snorts a thoroughly disgusted Bonnie addressing Judy. “I never wanted you to marry a pred to begin with. Then all of this? … come along Stu, we’re leaving!”

Giving one final, sad look back, a thoroughly intimidated Stu follows his wife out of the room.

As her parents leave, a totally stunned Judy would have collapsed if Nick hadn’t caught her.

…

“I-I-I can’t … I can’t believe it. Mom and dad just … left!” admits a thoroughly devastated Judy.

“And to think that all this time, when I called your parents mom and dad, your mom at least secretly couldn’t stand me!” says an equally stunned Nick.

“I never in my life would have guessed that mom disliked you like that” admits Jasmine to Nick.

“And dad too?” asks Judy.

“Judes,” begins Jasmine “I think that dad’s ok with you, Nick and the kits, but he’s gotta live with mom and he knows how miserable she can make his life if he doesn’t go along with her. I’ll talk to him later after all of this has died down a bit.”

“But for her to be so openly hostile towards the kits … kits who’ve never done anything wrong …”

“Except to be conceived and born outside of our marriage.” adds Nick.

“But it wasn’t their fault!” decries Judy.

“It wasn’t yours either Fluff, you know I’m not judging you right?”

“I know Nick, but … what are we gonna tell the kits?” asks a heartbroken Judy.

“Not the truth, that’s for sure” firmly states Nick “at least not all of it and even then, definitely not until they’re old enough to understand.”

Seeing Judy and Jasmine’s questioning glances, Nick continues. “At least for now we’ll just tell the kits that their grandparents are angry with us for some reason. That part’s true, we just won’t tell them the rest of it.”

“As much as I hate to admit it, I think that’s probably for the best.” agrees Jasmine.

“I suppose … but … it hurts!” admits a tearful Judy, totally devastated by the entire ordeal.

“I know Fluff, but we’ll get through it like we have everything else. Together.”

“I worry about the kits and how they’ll handle all of this!”

“They’re our kits, they can get through anything we can, we just need to be strong for them.” 

“Damn it Nick…”

…

With that, Jasmine goes and brings the kits in from the other room.

“Where are Gramma and Grampa?” asks the ever-observant Thomas.

Trying and failing miserably not to show a sad face, Judy tells the kits “I’m sorry kits, but Gramma and Grampa Hopps are upset with me and your dad. They left to go back home.”

“Gramma doesn’t like dad … or me … or any of the other kits does she?” asks Nicholas.

“Nicholas…?” begins Judy.

“I could tell by her smell when they first met us that she hates us all.” continues the young todd “She smelled just like the mammals that would spend time with you. They only tolerated you, and us, because you had something that they wanted, but they never liked you, even a little.” 

Kneeling with tears in her eyes and taking her young son’s paws in her own, Judy can’t help but admit “Nicholas, you are truly your father’s son.”

“Gramma and Grampa don’t like us?” asks a concerned Cotton Wilde.

“Their problem is with your mom and I” lies Nick, sending a concerned look his son’s way “I think they’ll come around eventually and realize what wonderful you kits all are.”

“Really?” asks Marion.

“I’m sure of it!” answers Jasmine.

“Look” says Nick “It’s getting a bit late, why don’t you and Cotton get a bite to eat with us and spend the night? Tomorrow’s Saturday so there’s no school, and I think that Cotton might need to be away from the madness that’s sure to be going on at the burrow.”

“As much as I’d love to Nick, I think that we’d best be going back.” admits Jasmine “Regardless of my threat, mom’s gonna be on a tear and Cotton doesn’t need to be made an example of by being caught in the middle of anything. I need to be around and get the facts put out to the fluffle because you know as well as I do that mom’s gonna spin this to look like it’s all yours or Judy’s fault, including her unplanned kits.”

“I’m sure that Roland will be missing a certain bun as well.” smirks Nick.

“Roland?” asks Judy.  
“Yeeeeaaaah, Roland Gleeson. We went to high school with him remember? 

About a year ago we started out as ‘friends with benefits’ and now we’re pretty steady. I know he wants me to marry him, but he hasn’t worked up the courage yet.” admits Jasmine.

“But he’s-”

“A Lynx, yeah I kinda already figured that part out Jude. And yeah, I recall how speciest I was back in middle school, but like a certain sister of mine I grew out of it.”

“Will you at least stay long enough for an early supper?” asks Nick.

Looking at her younger sister Jasmine asks “What do ya think Cotton, ya wanna stay and eat with Judy, Nick and the kits?”

“YES PLEASE!!!” comes the answer from seven enthusiastic kits, including Nicholas.

…

Following a quick early dinner, tearful goodbyes were the order of the day,

“Gosh sis, it’s been so good to see you” intones Jasmine “You look …”

“I know I’m not in great shape, terrible actually,” politely interrupts Judy “but at least I’m home now. The kits and I are with someone who loves us, and thanks to Nick I’ll be looking better the next time you see me, I promise.”

“Nick’s explaining about your unusual nutritional needs were a bit startling to say the least, but as long as you get better, I guess that’s all that matters.”

Watching the kits (including Nicholas) give each other tearful goodbyes and heartfelt hugs as Cotton follows Jasmine out of the room, Judy pauses for just a second to judge Nick’s reaction to everything that’s happened so far that day.

The wistful smile seems real, but there’s something in his eyes …

Catching her fleeting glance, Nick winks and tells his wife softly “We’ll discuss it in a bit, I promise.”

Knowing that it can’t be too serious, Judy smiles back. 

“Ok.”

After ordering a snack tray for the kits and themselves, Nick and his new brood (or would that be a mini-fluffle?) settle down to watch Floatzen on tv before hustling the kits off to bed.  
After getting ready for bed, Nicholas and Thomas lead the rest of the kits for a brief discussion with their parents:

“Mom, dad” begins Nicholas “we’ve all talked it over and … we want to try to sleep on our own in the next room so we can give you two some private time together. We know you’ve been apart for years and would maybe like some alone time, and-”

Tearing up slightly, Judy presses a finger to her eldest’s lips “James … are … are you sure?”

“We’re all sure mom” says Thomas, stepping up and supporting his brother. “We’ll be right next door, and if one or more of us can’t handle not being next to you-”

“You’re more than welcome to join us anytime.” interrupts Nick. “While we’re glad to get some time alone, you kits should never feel like you’re not welcome to join us.”

“See, I told ya!” blurts out Cotton.

“Angel, was this all your idea?” asks Nick.

“Angel?”

“Sweetie, your dad gives everyone a nickname, and I’ll have to admit it fits.” Says Judy.

“Will we all get nicknames?” asks Samantha.

“If you’d like” replies Nick “How’s Sammy or Sam sound for you?”

“But it’s a guy’s name!” whines the tiny doe.

“We’ll figure something out, ok?”

“How about using my new middle name?” she asks.

“You’re sure about that?” asks Judy.

“Yeah, I really like Janae way better that Samantha anyway. Sorry mom!”

“It’s Ok honey, really.”

As the kits all file out to the spare bedroom, Nick has to ask “Are you sure you’re ok with this?”

“Only one way to find out I guess.” comes the answer. 

After a few minutes, Judy asks “So…!”

“So?”

“The little grin you had as Jaz and Cotton were leaving … what was that about?”

“I was just thinking about how well Jaz, Cotton and our kits get along …”

“And?”

“And … I guess I was imagining how much fun our kits could be having-”

“If mom wasn’t being such a pain in the butt?”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

“Well, enough wishful thinking for now, I really need to get a good private cuddle session going with my favorite fox!”

“So, now I’m your favorite?”  
“Always have been …”

…

With everyone in the Wilde family settling down for the night, there are other happenings at the Hopps burrow.

Just as she expected, Bonnie was waiting for Jasmine to drop Cotton off at the main burrow entrance.

“What took you so long?” comes the angry question.

“What the hell mom? We stayed long enough to get a bite to eat, Cotton was hungry and so was I.”

“I don’t want Cotton to be exposed to those … deviants any more than necessary.”

“Deviants? What are you even talking about?”

“Judy and her predator husband, their mixed species kit and those bastard kits of hers…”

“That’s just about enough. You act like Judy had a choice. Would you like to hear the rest of what she told me about those so called ‘bastard’ kits of hers?”

“No, I really don-” 

“Too damned bad, I’m telling you anyway. Judy was stolen remember? Held against her will and subjected to all sorts of humiliating things.”

“She could have tried to fight back!”

“She was pregnant mom, remember? You know as well as anyone how easy it is for a doe pregnant for the first time to lose a litter. She was afraid of losing her kit!”

“That would have been for the best if you ask me!”

“When did you become such a heartless bitch anyway mom?”

“Don’t you dare-”

“What? Call you heartless? Or is it the bitch part you don’t like? They both work for me”

“Listen here missy, I-”

“You what? You don’t like Nick for some reason, why? Exactly what did he ever do to earn your hatred? What?”

“He took my baby girl and-”

“That’s bullshit mom. You know as well as I do that that could never happen. Judy’s always been too strong willed to ever let anything like that happen, even for a mammal like Nick. Hell, even I know that it took her over a year to get him to even date her, and at least another six months before he’d even kiss her.” 

“Well, then there’s the matter of those … kits of hers.”

“What part about the fact that she was basically raped for nearly seven years do you not understand? Judy told me that once Nicholas was born, her captors told her that if she resisted or tried to escape, they’d sell him off to the highest bidder. The same goes for the rest of her kits when they were born. What would you have done in that situation miss-high-and-mighty? What if someone took you captive and kept you as a sex slave for years, threatened to sell off or even kill your kits if you didn’t do what you were told?

“And as far as Nick’s concerned, why the pretense that you liked him all this time? What did he ever do to earn your hate? Did he ever hurt any of us? Act untoward to any of us? You hate him just because he’s a predator? What mom? Damn it say something!”

“It’s just wrong. Judy had no business dating let alone marrying a predator of any sort.”

“Nick treated her better than any buck you and dad ever sent her way. He has never anything but kind to her. Judy was gone for almost seven years and Nick NEVER gave up looking for her and NEVER gave up hope of finding her. And what buck do you know of who would readily take in Judy’s other kits like Nick has? And just so you know, I’m dating Roland Gleeson and have every intention of marrying him when he finally gets around to asking me!”

“WHAT?”

“And if you think that Judy and I are the only ones dating and marrying preds, you’re sadly mistaken. There are at least a dozen or more of us dating preds, and there isn’t a damned thing you can do about it. And before I leave, I want to remind you that if you dare to even think about punishing Cotton in any way for being friendly towards Nick, Judy or their kits, I won’t hesitate for one second about turning you in to Kits Services for kit abuse. You know that I’ll do it, so don’t test me!”

With that, a thoroughly pissed-off Jasmine stomps off and leaves.

Turning to return to the burrow, Bonnie sees a disturbed Cotton standing in front of her, trembling and in tears.

“Momma?”

Letting out a long sigh, Bonnie calms herself somewhat and answers the young doe “Yes Cotton?”

“Why don’t you like uncle Nick? And why don’t you like Judy? And why-”

“That’s enough Cotton. It’s an adult thing, you wouldn’t understand.”

“I don’t wanna live here anymore…” answers the tiny doe who then turns and exits into the kitchen.

Rubbing her paw over her face, Bonnie sits in one of the rockers to calm down a bit.

Soon, Stu exits the burrow in search of his wife.

“Bon?”

“Am I wrong about all of this Stu?” she matriarch asks somewhat quietly.

“Ummm-”

“Truthfully Stu, am I wrong? I know you must’ve heard most if not all of Jasmine’s rant, I – I just-”

“Honestly? Yes, I think you’re dead wrong about all of it Bon. To begin with, we now know for certain that Judy was indeed taken against her will and did what she had to do to protect herself and her kit … kits, all of them, just to survive. Jasmine was right when she said that Nick treated her better than any rabbit ever could have, and you know that he never ever gave up looking for her. Who else would do that? That was the whole point of him and Jasmine doing the talent show thing. You and I both saw how he acted around Judy’s kits, all of them, knowing that most of them weren’t his. I would venture to guess that he’ll love Judy’s other kits like I know that he loves his own son.”

“So now what? If I’m wrong, did I screw up my relationship with my daughter? And if so, can I fix it?”

“If you ask me, you’re the one who needs to figure out if you’re wrong, I can’t do that for you. But yes, I fursonally think that you screwed up your relationship with Judy and quite possibly a lot more of our kits, but I also think that it can be repaired. But the first thing you’ll need to do is get over disliking Nick or there’s no point in going any farther. Nick is Judy’s life, and is as important as her kits to her, especially now that they’re reunited. Judy can live without us but not without Nick and her kits.”

“So, where do I go from here?” 

“In my opinion I just gave you the answer. Figure out why you dislike Nick to start with and work past that. If you can’t get over Nick, there’s no use even trying to reconcile with Judy. Once you finally DO figure that out, talk to Judy face to face and have a real heart to heart. If you explain things to her I think she’ll forgive you, I know I would. I know that finding out that she’s still alive and how she came by her kits was a shock, but if you consider everything, I think our daughter handled everything as well as could be expected under the circumstances.”

Standing, Stu kisses the top of Bonnie’s head and reenters the burrow, leaving her alone to think. “G’night Bon.” 

Why does she dislike Nick? He’s never threatened her or her kits and the kits almost all love him – it doesn’t seem to matter to them that he’s not a bunny. He’s always there when the burrow needs help. Is it as simple as when Judy was clawed by Gideon all those years ago? And what’s with Jasmine and gods know how many other of her kits dating and marrying predators? 

A now fully confused and very concerned Bonnie Hopps heads to bed.


	8. Things Start Looking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Judy share a tender moment with Cotton and Nicholas, housing and Nick's past are briefly discussed with the kits. Names and nicknames are settled.

8: Things Start Looking Up

~0~

Slowly waking at three am with red furry arms and a fluffy red tail around her and the scent of her mate behind her permeating her senses, Judy is also vaguely aware of one of her kits pressed up against her chest.

Looking down and seeing the sleeping light grey and white doe, Judy can’t help but smile.

“Hey little bun, time to wake up, mommy has to go to the bathroom.” Judy addresses the kit quietly.

“I don’t wanna…” complains the less than awake kit.

“It’s ok honey, daddy’s right here. He’ll take care of you until mommy gets back, ok?”

“Ok *yawn* momma….”

As Judy crawls over to the edge of the bed exposing her mostly naked rear, Nick can’t help but comment “Nice view there Fluff…” and instantly freezes, afraid it’s too much too soon.

Seeing the concern on her husband’s muzzle, Judy reassures him “It – it’s ok Nick, really. I know that you mean it in a loving way, and I really missed the playful banter that we had before I was taken. Try keeping it to a minimum for now, and I think everything ‘ll work out, ok?” 

“You’re sure? I mean-”

“Yeah, I’m sure. It’s the only way I can think of to help me and the kits adjust to being free and at home with you.”

“I’ll do my best.”

“I know you will, and … thanks for the complement.” comes the reply just before the bathroom door closes.

Returning to bed only a few minutes later, Judy snuggles up to a still partly awake Cotton, effectively sandwiching the kit between Nick and herself.

“Were you scared or something?” Judy softly asks.

“No … not scared, just … lonely?”

“Were you afraid that we’d be gone?” asks Nick softly, surprising both does.

“No, I just missed you. Is that bad?”

“No Angel, it’s not.” reassured Nick.

“You missed daddy or mommy?” asks Judy.

“Is it ok if I missed you both?”

“Of course, sweetie.” answers Judy quietly. “It’s still early, let’s get some sleep, ok?” 

“Ok mommy. G’night.”

“Good Night Cotton.”

A few minutes later, Judy hears a faint scuffling of feet in the room. Recognizing the footfalls, Judy turns and asks “Is everything ok Nicholas?”

“I woke up and found Cotton missing. Is she in here?”

“Yes son, she’s here” replies Nick. “Do you want to join us too?”

“I’d like to but I’d probably better not, the rest of the kits might get scared if they wake up and I’m not there, but thanks.”

“You’re such a good big brother” complements Judy. “Go on back to bed, we’ll get you up for breakfast in a few hours, ok?”  
“Ok. G’night mom … dad.”  
“Good night son” comes from both parents.  
…  
As the sun rises, Nick and Judy order in breakfast for themselves and the kits. 

“So” asks Judy “What’s on the agenda for today?”

“I thought I might get ahold of a friend or two and we can start looking for suitable housing.”

“Can we come along?” comes from a curious Cotton.

“Of course!” answers Nick. “You’re all going to live there, so I figured that you might want some say about your new home.”

“We’re gonna live in a house?” asks Thomas.

“If we can find a good we you sure are.” affirms Judy.

“A big house?” asks Calvin.

“With a big yard?” wonders Samantha.

“Will we all get our own bedroom?” asks Cotton.

“Probably not to start with.” answers Judy.

“I think we’ll put the bucks in one room and does in two another room to begin with. We can see about individual rooms when you get a bit older.” adds Nick.

“Will we be in the city?” asks Marion.

“That’s the plan to start with.” answers Nick “but we’ll keep our options open. We’re gonna be looking for someplace where you kits will have plenty of open space to run and play.”

“Then we can figure out where you’ll be going to school.” adds Judy.

“School?” asks Cotton.

“You’ll have to go to school when you’re old enough.” says Nick.

“Right now, Nicholas is the only one who’s school age, but we’ll need to think far enough ahead to anticipate your educational needs.” Sternly adds Judy.

“But mom….”

“You’ll need a good education to get anywhere in life.” says Nick. “If I hadn’t gotten my GED, there’s no way I’d have gotten as far in life as I did. In fact, I’d have never met your mom.”

“Really?” comes from Thomas.

“So you fell out of school after you lost your parents?” asks Nicholas.

“I didn’t so much fall out as I dropped out. I never had the motivation or drive to go to school and had no one to push me to go back.”

“You don’t have any parents?” asks Thomas.

“They were killed when I was twelve and I just took off and roamed the streets until a friend of mine took me in and made me go back and get an education.”

“That was Finn, right?” asks Judy.

“Sure was.”

“The little long eared fox we saw yesterday?” asks Nicholas.

“He’s a fennec fox” Nick informs his son. “and he’s a lot more dangerous than he looks.”

“What are we gonna do if we can’t find something in the Meadowlands?” asks Judy. 

“I’m not entirely sure” answers Nick honestly.

“Maybe … something outside the city?”

“That would make a heck of a commute every day.”

“Or we could ask to be reassigned somewhere else like Bunnyburrow or Podunk?” suggests the doe.

“You’d be willing to do that Fluff?”

“I still wanna be a cop, but I want the kits to grow up somewhere where they can run and play without us having to constantly worry about them, so yeah, I’d consider moving.”

“Well, how about we all load up into the car and go house hunting then? You can use the Zoogle app on my phone and I’ll drive. An while we’re at it, we can stop by the local Horizon store and get you a new phone and a laptop.”

“That sounds wonderful doesn’t it kits?”

“You mean we all get to go outside?” asks an astounded Marion. 

“Sure thing Marion, consider it a sort of mini-tour.”

“Ummm, if it’s ok, could you call me Leigh?”

“You don’t like Marion?” asks Judy, slightly put out.

“No, that’s not it mom, really. Everyone else wants to get called by their middle name and I really like mine so … would it be ok?”

“I-I guess so … Nick?”

I’ve got no problem with it. Anyone else while we’re at it?” 

“I kinda like CJ.” admits Calvin.

“And Al’s shorter than Allen.” Says Allen.

“I kinda like Janae like Marion likes her middle name.” says Samantha.

“It’s Leigh!” corrects Marion with a bit of attitude.

“Then call me Janae …” huffs Samantha right back.

“Girls, that’s enough please.” lightly scolds a smiling Judy. “Your dad and I have no problem with calling you what you want, it’s not a big deal.”

“But that doesn’t mean we don’t like the names you gave us!” admits a concerned Nicholas.

“I know sweetheart. We can use your regular names for special occasions-”

“Like when you get in trouble.” smirks Nick.

“Nick, really?”

“Daaad!” comes from Cotton.

When a mischievous glint appears in Nick’s eyes, Judy smiles and whispers to Cotton “Better run little bun, or the big bad fox is gonna get you!”

Seeing the grin appear on Nick’s muzzle, Cotton takes one quick look at her mother, jumps down off of Judy’s lap and heads for the other bedroom at a dead run, emitting a playful - giggling scream with Nick close behind.

After about a two-minute chase, Nick finally captures the young doe and blows raspberries onto her neck and belly, with Cotton screaming in laughter.

“Is dad gonna always be like this?” Allen asks his mother.

“I hope so.” comes the hopeful answer. “Why don’t the rest of you go and try to help your sister escape?”

Seconds later Nick’s voice comes from the other bedroom “Fluff help! I’m being mobbed by the fierce Wilde fluffle!”

“You big goof, you started it!” comes the reply.

After several minutes, the playful laughter and giggles emanating from the other bedroom begin to diminish and six kits and one slightly used up fox emerge.

“Everybunny get a quick shower and get dressed, then we can go house hunting and your dad can give us all a quick tour of the city.” says a grinning Judy.

While the does shower and the bucks (including Nicholas-he’s part bunny after all) get ready to take their shower, Judy tells Nick “I think you’ve managed to win their hearts Nick, almost as much as you won mine so many years ago.”

“I’ve always been good with kits it seems, especially your siblings, so it’s easy.”

Leaning over and giving her husband a quick kiss on the cheek “It doesn’t really matter, seeing as my kits are your kits as well now, and they’re going to expect this kind of behavior from you from time to time.”

“I don’t mind Fluff, I really don’t.”


	9. House Hunting Goes Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick, Judy and the kits go house hunting but come up empty. An offer from agent Savage turns ugly.

9: House Hunting Goes Bad

~0~

While Nick drives and Judy uses his phone to find different places in the Meadowlands to purchase a home, the kits marvel at the different sights that Zootopia has to offer as they travel through the various districts.

Slowly cruising past the different locations, Nick and Judy are somewhat disheartened to find that most of the homes for sale were either quaint cottages that are way too small to fit their needs or veritable mansions, with virtually nothing in-between.

“Well, I guess the Meadowlands are out, at least for now.” offers a despondent Judy.

“Maybe Winters or Savage can help…” thinks Nick out loud. “Once we get back to the hotel you can use the phone they gave you to try to get ahold of Winters and see if she has any ideas.”

Returning to the hotel and making the sure that the kits are being entertained, Judy uses the burner phone again.

After Judy dials the agent’s generic number, Nick hears Savage come on the external speaker.

“Hello? This is agent Savage, may I presume that this is one of the Wilde’s?”

“Yes, this is Judith Wilde-”

Unknown to Judy and of course agent Savage, Nick starts the small digital recorder that the doe pressured him into using while they were dating.

“Ah yes, Judy, what can I do for you today?” comes the overly confident voice of the buck.

“It’s Judith or Mrs. Wilde to you agent Savage, I thought that my husband made that clear before.” Presses the doe.

“Yes, well … anyway, what’s on your mind?”

“Nick, I and the kits were out house hunting and haven’t been having much luck and we were wondering if you or agent Winters could be of help.” 

“Tell me Judith, is Nick there with you now?”

Seeing Nick shake his head no, a confused Judy answers “No he isn’t, he’s off on another errand, but why would that matter?”

“If you’d care to come to our office at City Central, perhaps I’d be able to be of assistance.”

“Alone? Without Nick? Why?”

“I believe that the two of us would be able to work out something that would be mutually beneficial towards your future accommodations.”

Quickly glancing at Nick, Judy sees the fire of jealousy readily visible.

However, just as she’s about to decline the offer, Nick nods and mouths ‘yes’.

“O-ok, I guess I can do that.”

“Excellent, I’ll be expecting you.”

“I-I’ll need a few hours to be sure that Nick is busy and the kits have someone to watch them.”

“Call when you’re on your way.” 

And with that the agent breaks the connection.

After the line is disconnected, Judy turns to Nick “What the heck Nick, I thought you didn’t like Savage.”

“I don’t, but he keeps trying to make points with you even though he knows damned well that you’re married and have several kits. I have no idea what his game is but” holding up his tiny recorder “I plan to find out and nail his striped hide to the wall!”

“So, what’s your plan?”

“We go to his office somewhat together and you carry this with you” as he holds up the recorder “and record everything he says.”

“And you’ll be … where?”

“I plan on coming in behind you, just far enough back so that he’ll be focusing on you and not me on the security cameras.”

“Do you really think he’s going to something so blatantly obvious as to try to seduce me?”

“You heard him over the phone, and remember the way he kept trying to come on to you in Bogo’s office when we were there?”

“And what are we going to do with the kits in the meantime?”

“Clawhauser… or maybe Jasmine.”

“Nick really?”

“Do you have a better idea?”

“…. No, not really.”

“All right then. Let me call Jaz, and if she can’t watch the kits for some reason, we can call Claws.”

…

After Nick dials Jasmine, the doe in question picks up on the second ring.

“Nick? Is everything ok?” she asks “Is there a problem with Judy of one of the kits?”

“Everyone is fine Jaz, but we … we’d like to know if you’d be able to sit with the kits for a bit.”

“You want me to drive all the way to Zootopia and watch the kits because….?”

“We … we have something to do that requires us to not have the kits along.” admits Judy.

“And to be honest, you’d be better off not knowing about it.” adds Nick. “It’s not illegal so don’t worry about that.”

“Would you like me to bring Cotton along?”

“You’re sure mom will let you do that?” asks Judy.

“I threatened to call Kits Services on her if she retaliates against Cotton in any way.” smirks the doe. “Cotton will be fine.”

“Then sure, bring her along.” says Judy “I’m sure the kits will be a lot easier to handle with her to play with.”

“Give me a couple of hours and we’ll be right there … you’re still in the hotel, right?”

“Yeah, same two rooms. See you soon sis.” 

After breaking the connection, Judy asks “Ok, what’s the plan?”

“Same as before I guess.”

“What if Savage wants to get pawsey with me in the office? I’m NOT gonna let him-”

“Good point …” interrupts Nick “How about if we get you a phone of your own while we wait for Jaz and Cotton, just like we planned earlier? You can drop the burner phone on Savage’s desk to distract him, to take his mind off of that phone, and can keep your phone in your shirt pocket and set it to record audio and video just before you got into his office instead of using the voice recorder. If he gets pawsey, just yell and I’ll be right there. Then we’ve got audio and video proof of any wrong doing. If it’s all just innocent happenstance I’ll apologize to you both no problem, but if he gets stupid, we’ve got him.”

Thinking about the situation for a few moments, Judy admits “Ok, I’m good with that. Let’s get me a phone, and maybe a phone for the kits with only our numbers and Jaz’s programed in in case of emergencies?”

“Good idea, let’s go get those phones.” 

…

After a quick trip to the local Horizon store to get a couple of new phones and a new laptop, complete with instructions on how to record video, Nick and Judy head back to the hotel to wait for Jasmine and Cotton, and to let the kits know that the two does are coming while they step out for some quality time together.

When Jasmine and Cotton arrive, the kits get their hugs in and are sent off into the spare bedroom to play.

“So, what are you two up to?” asks a determined Jasmine.

“Are you sure you really want to know?” asks a very serious Nick. 

“Of course, why would I not?”

After outlining their plan, Jasmine is astonished.

“That twerp actually came on to you like that knowing that Nick is your husband and that you have all of those kits? Does he actually think that you’ll just dump them all for him or what?”

“No idea” admits Judy “That’s what we intend to find out.”

“Ok” interrupts Nick “let’s get going. You can call savage with the agency burner phone when we get to the City Center building, that way he won’t be as apt to notice that I’m actually with you.”

…

While dropping Judy off in front of the massive City Center building, Nick tells her “Give me a few minutes to park. I’ll give you a quick text on your phone when I’m ready to head towards Savage’s office, then you can call on the burner and let him know that you’ve arrived.”

Giving her newly reunited husband a quick kiss “I hope this is just worry for nothing.”

“So do I, but I’d rather know for sure. If the little prick tries anything, I’ll do my level best to at least get him at least fired.”

After using the burner phone to let Jack know that she’s arrived, Judy trudges toward the elevators, all the while hoping beyond hope that this will amount to nothing.

Just before entering the hare’s office, Judy turns on the audio/video record mode of her phone.

Tapping lightly on the door, she hears Jack’s secretary tell her “Come in!”

“Judith Wilde to see agent Savage?” she announces cautiously.

“Yes, agent Savage is expecting you, go right on in.”

“Thank you…”

…

As Judy enters the office, Jack pushes a button on the intercom “Elaine, I have no more appointments until later this afternoon, why don’t you take an early lunch?”

“Are you sure sir?”

“Yes, now run along.”

This only further confirms Nick’s suspicions of Jack’s ulterior motives, much to Judy’s chagrin and unease.

“So” she begins as she nonchalantly lays the burner phone on Jack’s desk “you told me over the phone that you might have access to some information on some places for myself, the kits and Nick to live?”

“We can discuss that in a bit. Drink?” says Jack as he motions toward a fully stocked bar along one wall.

“No thanks. I – I don’t know what else there is to discuss…” begins a very uneasy Judy.

“Well, there’s the fact that you’re married to a predator for one thing.” answers Jack as he slowly advances towards her “I’m not sure how he might have conned you into that little arraignment, but it’s easy enough to fix with my connections.”

“I married Nick because I love him, and I still do.”

“He’s not here to threaten you now, so there’s no need to pretend that you actually care for him.”

“I – I’m not sure what you mean…”

“The sharp teeth, the long claws, surely you’re not comfortable with those.”

“But-”

“And then there’s the matter of that hybrid kit that he’s saddled you with.” says Jack as he reaches forward and cups Judy’s left cheek with a paw.

“Nicholas and my other-”

“Ah yes, the matter of your bastard kits. I can fix all of that for you as well, just say the word.”

“Wh-what do you mean you can ‘fix’ all of that?”

“The rabbit kits can be sent to an orphanage or something and the hybrid … the hybrid can be sent to somewhere like Happy Town. His kind are welcome there.”

“You actually expect me to just give up my kits? All of them? And just dump Nick? Just like that?”

“I don’t see why not!” Savage answers, closing the distance so his lips are very close to hers. “I can make your life so much better.”

“I could never-”

But her reply was cut short as Jack suddenly kisses her.

Which earns him a very savage (no pun intended) bite from Judy.

As Jack screams and breaks from the unwanted kiss, bleeding profusely, Judy yells at the top of her lungs!

“NICK!!!”

Surprised only by the fact that not only Nick, but agent Winters quickly barge into the room, Judy quickly runs into the arms of her highly upset husband.

“Nick, he … he kissed me and I had to-”

“Lies” answers Jack “all lies. Mrs. Wilde came in here and attempted to seduce me after I offered to find suitable housing for her, her mate and their kits.”

Pulling her still recording phone out of her pocket, Judy stops the recording and rewinds to the beginning, then begins the playback.

After viewing the damning evidence, agent Winters asks Jack “Well?”

Getting nothing but a scowl for an answer, Skye continues “Special Agent Savage, when I happened upon Mr. Wilde in the hallway and he explained to me his suspicions, I took the liberty of contacting Director Spriggs. Jack Savage, you are hereby relieved of active duty as a special agent of the ZIA and ordered to surrender your weapon and credentials. You will remain here under my direct supervision until security can arrive and take you into custody for conduct unbecoming, sexual harassment, attempted rape and any other charge that we can think of to level against you.

“Mrs. Wilde, if you would be so kind as to forward a copy of the recording to my office, I would greatly appreciate it.” finishes Skye.

Looking at Nick, Judy tells Skye “You may keep the phone so as not to break the chain of custody pertaining to the evidence. All I ask is that you either reimburse Nick or replace the phone so that he’s not out of pocket on the cost.”

“Ever the cop I see.” remarks Winters “I don’t see that being a problem. You two may go, I’ll be by later and get an official statement from both of you. And … I believe the Agency will be grateful enough to secure housing that will meet your future needs, wherever you choose to settle.”

Stepping forward, Judy gives the vixen a gentle hug “Thanks Skye …”

After exiting the building, Nick wraps one arm and his tail around his still visibly upset wife.

“Fluff?”

“… As much as I hated going through that, at least I know that Jack won’t be chasing any skirts for a while.”

“Be that as it may,” answers Nick “where he’s going I’m sure a good-looking buck like him will make someone a really nice girlfriend!”

“NICK!”


	10. Judy’s Finally Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a disasterous meeting with Agent Savage, Nick takes Judy on a short tour to settle her nerves, and one thing leads to another after a short visit to their old apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Ok folks, I’ve had a few readers comment on how unrealistic it is that Judy has so quickly integrated back into society, and rightfully so. I explained before on how there is little to no helpful information on the interwebs in dealing with the subject at paw. In reality, Judy would be totally withdrawn even from loved ones who are desperately trying to help her. Support groups and shrinks do little to no good either, and Judy would be more likely to commit suicide than to lead a fairly productive life afterwards.
> 
> PLEASE remember that this is a work of fiction and for the most part, authors want for things to work out in the end. The story is only meant to raise awareness toward the very real epidemic of abduction of anyone who might fit a particular need for sick and demented minds. Victims are young or old, male or female, fat or skinny, short or tall. Skin (or in this case fur) color or ethnicity matter little to the bad guys either.  
> This note is posted on both sites that I post to, and is included on the intro here as well.

10 Judy’s Finally Home

~0~

Leaving the City Center, Nick and Judy return to their car.

“So, back to the motel?” inquires Nick.

Not receiving an answer, he quickly looks over and notices Judy beginning to shake a bit, trying to fight back tears.

“Fluff?”

“I-I’m sorry Nick, I-I just…”

“C’mere” he requests, taking his freshly traumatized wife into his arms.

“I-I-I …” she begins “when Savage touched me and kissed me it was like … like I was a captive all over again!”

“Hopefully the Agency will make an example of him and he’ll never bother anyone again. So, where to now?”

“I don’t care … if nothing else just drive around for a bit, I really need to calm down before we go back. I don’t want to upset the kits.”

With a sly smile that quickly turns into a patented Wilde smirk, all Nick can say is “Yes ma’am. How about you use my phone to call Jasmine and let her know that we’ll be a bit late so she and the kits don’t start worrying about us! I’ll unlock it and dial Jasmine’s MuzzleTime number, all you have to do is talk and then hang up. We’ll set up your contact list when we get a few spare minutes, ok?”

“That’s actually a good idea, thanks Nick.”

Taking Nick’s phone after he dial’s Jasmine, Judy has a few brief words with her sister.

When Jasmine answers:

“Hey Nic-Judy?”

“Hey Jaz. Nick and I are going to be a bit late. Things got … heated with agent Savage, so I’ve asked Nick to drive at least around for a little while so I can calm down a bit before we head back.”

“Will you be long? It really doesn’t matter to me since the kits are having fun, but in case someone asks it’d be nice to know.”

“No idea really. I’ll call or text when we’re ready to head back, ok?”

“Sounds good. It’s really great having you back Judes Give my brother-in-law my best…”

“I can do that. See you in a bit, bye.”

…

As the city passes by, Judy stares out of the passenger window, looking but not really seeing anything.

When the car finally stops, Judy forces herself to take stock of her surroundings.

There, directly in her line of sight is the back end of a familiar rusty orange van.

“Nick?”

“What say we stop and visit an old friend?”

Walking around the car and helping Judy out, Nick leads her to the back of the van.

Pounding on one of the doors, Nick steps back and waits.

Suddenly the door pops open and once again an angry fennec fox glares at the offending mammals, baseball bat in paw.

“Who da hell … bunny cop?” as he suddenly focuses on his long-lost friend.

“He-hey Finn.”

“I told you she was back, remember?” says Nick to remind Finn that he and Nicholas had stopped by earlier.

“Ya brought yer kit by, but I din’t figger you’d bring bunny cop by so soon.”

“We were out taking care of some … important business and Fluff here didn’t feel like heading back to the hotel just yet. I didn’t think you’d mind seeing her again.”

“A’course not! Hopps ya …ummm-” he stammers, trying to find the right words but not be condescending.

“I look terrible, I know Finn, but I’m getting better.”

“Ummm …. Ya know we was all worried about ya, right? Is there anythin’ I can help wit’?”

“I don’t think so, at least for now. Stop by sometime and I’ll tell you about it ok?” suggests Judy “We’re kinda house hunting right now, but we’ll let you know when we find a place.”

“Yeah, I guess dat’ll work.”

Stepping forward, the tiny fox unexpectedly gives Judy a tight hug.

“Take care of yerself Hopps.” says the usually gruff fox softly.

“Finn, you know I’m a Wilde now, right? I have been for years.”

“Yeah, and?”

Stepping back just a little, Judy pats Finn on one cheek “Good to see you again Finn.”

“You too Hopps. Now git lost.”

…

Waving goodbye to Finn, Nick and Judy climb back into the car and Nick sets his sights on another destination.

After about ten minutes, Nick pulls over to the curb again, and Judy’s eyes begin to tear up once again.

“Nick … this … we … I …”

“I know Fluff, I know. How about some ice cream?”

Exiting the vehicle, Nick leads his bunny into Jumbeaux’s Ice Cream Palace.

“Wilde?” inquires the pachyderm behind the counter.

“Hey Jerry, how goes it?” answers Nick.

“Hi Jerry.” says Judy, waving a bit timidly.

“Is this…”

“Yeah Jerry, it’s really me.” confirms Judy.

“It’s really good to see ya again Mrs. Wilde.”

“Jerry, I keep telling you it’s Judy …”

Seeing a certain look come over Judy’s face, Nick whispers “It’s ok Fluff … just breathe.”

Sensing something being a bit off, Jerry simply defuses the situation admitting “Now, you know I’m always respectful of my customers, so it’s still Mrs. Wilde. Ok?”

Giving a bit of apologetic smile, Judy allows the moment to pass “Ok Jerry, I understand. Thanks.”

With the moment past, Nick requests “So, how about a medium scoop of that blueberry/strawberry swirl ice cream that I know you have in there?”

“Comin’ right up. Grab a booth and I’ll bring it right over.”

…

After enjoying the ice cream break, it’s back in the car and down the road.

“Nick…”

“Hmmm?”

“Thank you. This little trip down memory lane really helps.”

“One more stop if you’re up to it.”

“Where …?”

“We’re almost there…”

Pulling up in front of their old apartment building, Nick observes different emotions crossing Judy’s face. Joy, sadness, anticipation, fear…  
“We don’t have to go up if you don’t want to.”

“It’s … it’s ok, … I think.”

Exiting the vehicle, Nick holds Judy’s paw as they enter the building and make their way to the elevator.

Exiting the elevator on the third floor, the pair take the short trip down the hall to apartment 304.

“Are you sure Fluff?” asks a still concerned Nick.

“Ye-yeah. I’ve got to do this Nick … open the door.”

Unlocking the door, Nick slowly opens it and reaches around the corner and turns on the lights.

Taking a moment to take in the living room that she last saw almost seven years ago, Judy takes a deep breath and steps into the apartment.

Giving the room a slow look around, Judy remarks “Nothing’s changed! It’s still the same.”

“I-I couldn’t stand to change anything.” admits Nick. “I wanted it to be the same for you when you came back.”

“I understand, and thank you.”

Taking her time walking around the now mostly unoccupied apartment, Judy finally comes to the bedroom.

“Fluff … are you going to be ok?” asks Nick, worried about her state of mind after everything she’d been through for the past almost seven years.

Taking a deep breath but saying nothing, Judy takes a single cautious step inside.

Doing a slow sweep with her eyes, the doe makes a comment that almost startles her “It … it’s like I never left.”

Not knowing what to say, Nick is silent.

As she moves closer to the bed … their bed … Judy notices … something.

“Nick, why is there a plastic bag over this pillow?”

“That-that’s your old pillow. I put it in the bag to keep your scent. That and your old clothes were all I had for years. It-it helped me to sleep a lot of nights. That and the voicemail you left me on the night you disappeared.”

Taking his cell phone out, Nick played the voicemail for Judy, the one that he’d played hundreds of times over the course of the past seven years:

“Hey Slick. Just finished the last of my paperwork and I’ll be headed out the door in a minute or two. I should be home in about a half hour or so, and I have some exciting news to tell you so drag out that last bottle of bubbly that we saved from the wedding. You know, the one that I hate so much. See you soon, love you… bye!”

“Your pillow and this voicemail helped keep me sane for the last seven years. Every waking moment and most sleeping ones were dedicated to finding you, alive or … anyways-”

Pressing a finger to his lips, Judy stops Nick’s confession “It’s ok Nick, I’m here now. I’m alive and … on my way to being well.”

Seeing her mate begin to tear up Judy asks “What Nick?”

“I … it’s … it’s all my fault!” comes the guilt laden answer.

“What are you talking about? What’s your fault?” asks an astonished Judy.

“You being taken, all of the terrible things that happened to you. It’s all my fault!”

“How on earth is any of that your fault?” she asks.

“You’re my mate. It was my job to protect you and look what happened!” comes the passionate answer.

“Nick, there’s no way you could’ve known, no way for you to be by my side every minute of every day. Besides, as I was being thrown into the getaway van, I overheard one of my abductors say that if you’d have been there, they would have killed you. They had planned this from the beginning. Watching my movements, timing everything, just waiting for me to be alone. Yes Nick, I was targeted. They specifically wanted the famous bunny cop of Zootopia. As bad as things were, in the end you helped rescue me and I still have you in my life.”

“Still…”

“Still nothing!” comes the heated reply “There’s literally nothing you could have done that night that would have changed anything, except for you being dead and my never having a chance at being rescued. Accept it Nick, please.” counters Judy with a bit of attitude showing.

Seeing that Nick was still unaccepting of the fact that nothing would have changed, and how deep his guilt of his inability to prevent her abduction was buried, Judy decides to take a different approach. An approach that will unknowingly help her to mend her own spirit.

“Nick … do you still have that bottle of champagne that we were going to have that night?”

Gaining a thoughtful expression, Nick admits “Yeah, it’s still in the closet above your wedding gown. Why?”

“Get it down and open it please. We can’t really celebrate my being pregnant seven years after the fact, but we can celebrate my return home.”

“You’re sure about this? I mean, you never drank a lot before, and after being without for seven years and all-”

“Just get the champagne please. I’m a grown doe and I’m alone with my mate, what’s the worst that could happen?”

“You’re serious?”

“Yes Nick I’m serious. Go on, get the damned booze, I’ll be waiting in the kitchen with some glasses.”

While Nick gets the leftover bottle of champagne, Judy goes into the kitchen and looks through the cupboards to where the flutes were stored after their wedding and gets down two, one for each of them.

Returning to the kitchen, Nick opens the champagne and pours each flute half full.

“I’d like to offer a toast” begins Judy, lifting her glass “To my safe return and to the best mate a doe could ever ask for.”

After they each take a sip, Nick offers a counter toast. “To the more or less safe return of my beloved wife, and to a happy life for all of us in the coming years.”

After they each drained their glass, Judy holds out hers for more “Refill please.”

“Fluff? Are you sure? You’ve always been a bit of a lightweight when it comes to drinking.”

“What are you afraid of Nick?”

“You always got awfully horney when we were drinking before…”

“Yeah, and?”

“After what you’ve gone through for the past however long, are you sure you want to go down this road?”

A fed-up Judy grabs Nick’s tie pulling him down to her eyelevel and responds “What I want, no NEED, is for my husband to stop mollycoddling me and start treating me like his mate again. What happened to me after I was taken was just sex. Mindless, brain and body numbing sex, with no emotion behind any of it. I want my husband, my mate, to treat me like he did before all of this crap happened to me. I want you to love me Nick. I want you to make love to me like you did before. I’m so sick of this damned pussyfooting around, of your being afraid to do or say anything for fear of upsetting me that I could scream….”

Standing in shock at Judy’s outburst, all Nick could do was wait for his mind to catch up to the situation.

Finally grasping the fact that Judy was serious and actually wanted … and needed him to make love to her, the only thing he could offer for a response was “Protection?”

“What? Are you afraid of knocking me up again Nick? Really?”

“I … ummm … no?”

“Good answer, because right now I really could care less. If it happens, it happens. We can have bookend kits, with ours on each end and mine in the middle.”

“You mean hybrids on the ends and bunnies in the middle, right? I already told you that I accept the bunnies as being my kits and I meant every word of it.”

“Whatever…” and reaching across the table, Judy again grabs Nick’s tie and pulls him into a very passionate kiss.

Momentarily breaking the kiss “Bedroom, now!” she demands, just before she reestablishes the lip lock.

Reaching across the table himself, Nick grabs his bunny with both paws on her butt cheeks and carries her to the bedroom, where they take turns removing each other’s clothes just like before she was taken, never breaking the kiss.

As they join each other in the bed, Judy makes one final statement: “And just so you know, you can call me Judy again…”

As understanding penetrates his mind as to what Judy is referring to, a broad smile takes over Nick’s face.

“Welcome home, Judith Laverne Wilde.” he whispers quietly. 

“Nick, I just told you, it’s Jud-” was all she got out before being smothered with yet another passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never fear folks, this story was almost completely written before I began posting it. I am working on my other stories, it may just take a while before I manage to put something out that's fit to be posted.


	11. Family Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting 'reacquainted', Nick and Judy return to a room full of anxious kits and an aggravating sibling. The decision is made to take the family on their first real outing since returning to Zootopia.

11 Family Night Out

~0~  
Just over an hour later, Nick’s phone rings:

[BRIIIING]

“Get the phone Nick…”

“….NO!” comes the kitlike answer.

[BRIIIING]

“Nick, we’ve got to answer it.”

“NO!”

“Why are you being such a kit?”

“Wanna snuggle with my bunny…”

[BRIIIING]

“We can snuggle when we get back to the motel.”

“Like this? really? What are you gonna tell the kits?”

“…. Ummm….”

“That’s what I thought.”

[BRIIIING]

“NICK! For cryin’ out loud, answer the damned phone…” finally demands Judy with agitation in her voice.

[Huffs] “Fine…Hullo?”

“Nick” finally comes Jasmine’s voice over the phone “Are you two okay? It’s getting kinda late and we were starting to worry about the two of you, and why aren’t you on MuzzleTime?”

Switching to video and grinning like there’s no tomorrow, Nick gives Jasmine a show that she wasn’t quite prepared for.

“There, happy now?” he asks his sister in law who by now is thoroughly embarrassed. 

“Wait … are you two … you know!”

“Yes Jaz” admits a fiercely blushing Judy, rolling her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose while glaring at Nick. “we are…”

“And just how long before you … you know…”

“Probably around another ten minutes or so, plus time for a good shower. Give us another forty-five minutes or so and we should be back.” answers Nick.

“I’ll – I’ll let the kits know …. Bye” as Jasmine hurriedly severs the connection.

“NICK!” accuses a visibly upset Judy.

“What?”

“Did you really have to go to video??

“Well, I figured it’d shorten the call considerably.”

“By giving my sister an eyeful of us in bed … after … you know…”

“It worked didn’t it?”

“Well, yeah…”

“And now that I think about it, what’s with you females always saying ‘you know’ in awkward situations like that when you’re not afraid to cuss like no tomorrow any other time?”

“…….”

“Never mind, I guess it’s not that big a deal, I was simply curious. Anyway, can we just relax for a bit until … you know.”

“Nick, don’t you dare start…” Judy demands, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration.

“I would never…” he quips as he wraps his arms and tail around his wife, smirk firmly in place.

After a few moments, Judy breaks the comfortable silence:

“Nick …” Judy begins softly with a firmness in her voice that Nick has seldom heard “I know that you’ve been trying to do the right thing by trying to stay away from being intimate, keeping the snarky comments to yourself, and keep being pawsey to a minimum because of what happened to me, but like I told you before, I need my mate. I told you that Skye made me an appointment to see a shrink and you really need to come along, because I really only want to have to tell my tale once. And when I do, I want to you to be able to understand why being with you like we are right now, is so important to me.”

“Whatever you want is good with me.” he answers firmly “Please don’t misunderstand me and think that I’m being condescending to you, but while I don’t quite understand just yet, I’m sure it’ll all make sense at some point, so just know that I trust you. You know I’ve always trusted your decisions and I’m not about to quit that now.”

“Smart fox. And now that we’re not knotted together, let’s get that shower and head back, I’m sure the kits are beginning to worry about us.”

…

After a refreshing shower with messing around being kept to a minimum (otherwise they’d be ‘tied up’ for a good while again) Nick and Judy head back to the hotel.

Entering the room, they were mobbed by six kits while Jasmine shoots them a wry smile.

“Mom, dad” begin Nicholas and Thomas excitedly at the same time “where have you been?”

“Mom and dad needed to work a few things out” explains Judy, side eyeing a warning glance at Nick “grown-up stuff.”

“You two smell like each other…” adds Nicholas.

“We … cuddled for a while?” adds Nick with a half-hearted grin.

“As in ‘mandatory cuddle time’?” inquires a smirking Jasmine, knowing full well what had transpired but wanting to get in a dig at Nick without fear of reprisal.

Shooting Jasmine a heated glare, Judy almost got a chance for a rebuke when Samantha remarks “You seem a lot happier now momma, so I guess you need to cuddle with daddy more often!”

Suddenly at a loss for words, a now very red-faced Judy is saved by her quick-witted mate.

“Do you really think so Janae?” asks Nick, smirk solidly in place while using the doe’s preferred name.

“If it makes momma happy, yep.” The small doe answers, popping the ‘p’.

“Well, I’ll certainly try my best to do just that.” snarks Nick.

“While I’m thinking about it” interrupts Jasmine “agent Winters called while you were ‘cuddling…”

“Really Jaz?” questions Judy while again pinching the bridge of her nose, still a bit miffed at her sibling continually referring to cuddling.

“Yeah, really. (Judy knows a deflection when she hears it) I wouldn’t lie about something like that. She said to be at a doctor Sigmund Froid’s office at ten am tomorrow morning, room 416 at City Center. I think she said that you could bring Nick if you wanted to.” grin firmly in place.

Rolling her eyes, knowing all along that Jasmine was simply avoiding a confrontation in front of the kits, Judy simple agrees to let the matter drop – for now.

“Fine, but you and I will talk later…”

“Ummm, Cotton and I need to get back to the burrow so we don’t give mom an excuse to cuss us out…”

Seeing the death glare that Judy was giving her, she tries to hurry her young sibling… “C’mon Cotton, we need to get back.”

“Awwwww… do we gots to?!” 

“I’m afraid so sweetie, you know how momma gets sometimes.”

“You know that it’s only gonna get worse the longer you put it off, right?” asks Judy.

“I guess we’ll just have to find out then.” answers a hopeful Jasmine.

After seeing her siblings out, Judy turns to see all six of her kits staring at her expectantly.

“What?”

Mom …” begins Nicholas “we know what you and dad were doing … well, most of us anyway.” as he glances quickly towards a clueless Cotton.

“We only want to know one thing-” continues Thomas.

Knowing exactly what the kits were inferring, Judy sets the record straight: “It was me. I almost had to browbeat your father into ‘cuddling’ with me. I needed him to be not only my husband, but my mate and not treat me like I was going to break like a piece of glass if he said or did something that he felt might upset me.”

Glancing at a very nervous Nick, Judy continues “I’m sorry that you all have been exposed to what happened to me before we were rescued, it’s not right for you to have that knowledge at such a young age. But the difference between your father and my ‘visitors’ is that he loves me, where they didn’t. Please tell me that you understand, at least a little bit!”

“I … I think we do momma.” answers an unsure Marion, who happens to be the next oldest (older than Thomas by a few minutes but still younger than Nicholas).

“Kits, please believe me when I tell you that Nick would never do anything to me that I didn’t want him to do.”

“We believe you momma” returns Samantha “But we thought we’d ask. You aren’t mad or anything are you?”

“Of course not sweetie” reassures Judy as she take the young doe into a tight hug “I could never be mad at you for being concerned about me.”

As all eyes turn towards Nick, he’s not exactly what to do or say considering the circumstances.

“C’mere, dumb fox.” A smiling Judy pretty much demands, holding out her arms towards Nick with a happy smile gracing her face. “And the rest of you kits too!” as she gathers her family into a family hug.

“How about something to eat?” begins Nick, finally breaking the hug, knowing that a subject change would probably be needed and appreciated.

Noticing the somewhat tired looks that he was getting from mainly the kits, and actually a bit of the same from Judy, he decides to up the ante.

“How about we make our first family trip?”

“What’s the plan Nick?” asks a curious Judy.

“Well, I thought that maybe the Icehouse might work. They actually have a kits menu if you’ll remember.”

“That’s right, they do, I never thought about that! I never paid it any attention when we used to go there, kits were one of the last things on my mind at the time.” remembers Judy.

“We can ask agent Winters if we can use the van, since it already has some kits seats in it, that way we don’t have to finagle anything in the 88 to make sure the kits are safe and we don’t get stopped.”

“What do you say kits, do you want to have a chance to see some of the big city and eat somewhere besides here at the hotel?” asks Judy.  
“YAAAAAAAYYYYY!!!” was the response from 6 very excited kits.

After calling agent Winters and receiving a very emphatic positive response from her, Nick, Judy and the kits load into the agency van once again and head towards the Icehouse Bar and Grill for their first ever family night out.

…

The quick 20-minute ride was anything but quiet, with the kits, especially the bunnies, ooohing and awwwing at everything along the way much to the amusement of their parents.

Arriving at the Icehouse and patiently unloading six very excited kits, Judy thinks to herself ‘I really hope that Toni is still here. It’d be nice to have another female to talk to for a while.’

With Nick holding the door open, Judy ushers the kits in and heads them toward what was their favorite table. Realizing when they arrive that it won’t do (dark, secluded table for two) she turns and looks toward Nick, noticing his smirk.

“Don’t start Nick ….”

“I wasn’t gonna say anything…” comes the reply with his smirk in full view.

“How about this one?” he asks, pulling out a bunny-sized chair at a near-by larger table.

Rolling her eyes, Judy sends a meaningless glare in his direction.

“It’ll do. Now, please get some highchairs for the kits.”

“MOOOOOOM!!!” comes a chorus of complaints from five of the six embarrassed kits.

“Fine … regular chairs with booster seats … and one small mammal high-chair please!” she huffs.

“JUDY WILDE!!!! Is that really you?” comes a voice that she remembers.

“Toni?” was all the bunny could get out before she’s grabbed up in a fierce hug from the elderly vixen.

Just as Nicholas’s protective instincts begin to kick in, Nick places a gentle paw on his son’s shoulder.

“It’s ok James,” Nick says quietly “Toni’s an old friend. I promise that she won’t hurt your mother, other than a maybe overly enthusiastic hug.”

“Toni” gasps Judy “Too tight …”

“Oh, sorry! I’m so sorry Judy, it’s just-”

Giving her old friend a tired smile, Judy consoles her friend.

“I understand. I know I’ve been gone a long time and I’m in not the best of shape, but one day when I’m a bit better we can have lunch and I’ll tell you all about it.”

“That’d be great.”

Knowing that Toni was a former rape victim that he and Judy had helped in the past, Nick wasn’t the least bit concerned about having Judy share with the vixen. In fact, it might just be one of the things that’ll help the poor doe.

“Now … where did you pick up these adorable kits?”

“They’re mine … and Nicks. I promise to explain it all when we get together, but for now, we just came for a bit of family night out.”

“Ok then, here are your menu’s, I’ll give you a few minutes to decide what you want. In the meantime, what do you want to drink?”

“Water for the kits and we’ll have a small pitcher of red beer please.” answers Nick.

“If they get anything sweet, they’ll be up all night, bouncing off the walls.” explains Judy.

“Something else to add to the discussion later?” asks Toni.

“I’m afraid so.”

“I’ll leave you to it then, just let me know when you’re ready to order.” As she turns and greets other customers.

Seeing Nick’s polite but questioning gaze, Judy knows instinctively what he’s thinking.

“Yes, they can read, all of them but Cotton. I taught them in the little free time I had, somehow knowing beyond hope that we’d be rescued one day.”

“You always had a knack for making the world a better place, even in the worst of circumstances. I’ve never been more proud of you Fluff.” As Nick reaches across the table and places a paw on his mate’s cheek.

“I want this daddy!” interrupts an exited Cotton, pointing to a picture of an ice cream sundae.

“Maybe next time sweetheart” answers the todd “If you eat that now you’ll be up all night. We’ll come for lunch someday soon and you can have one, ok?”

Crossing her arms in front of her with a slight (but very cute) pout on her lips “Fine…!” answers the tiny doe.

With a flash of sudden inspiration, Nick has a bit of an idea: “How about we all share a BBQ chicken pizza?”

“NICK!” comes from a slightly horrified Judy.

“What? They’re your kits, but since you can still tolerate protein and it’s something we’ve figured out that you actually need, it would make sense that they can probably tolerate it as well.”

“As long as they only eat a little and you get to be up all night with them if they get the runs, fine…”

“The runs momma?” asks Samantha. 

“The runny poops, silly” answers a grinning Nicholas.

“Nicholas … James … Wilde!” begins a mortified Judy.

“What mom? She wanted to know!”

“He does have a point Fluff.”

“Not helping Nick!”

“And just how would you have explained it differently?” asks the smirking todd.

Letting out a short huff, Judy concedes defeat.

“Fine … but next time let me answer a question like that first, ok?”

“Works for me, flustered bunny…”

“Aggravating fox…”

As the kits try to process the banter between their parents, Judy reaches over the table and grabs Nick’s tie, pulling him into a kiss that promises much more later in the evening.

Hearing a chorus of “Ewwww!” and “Gross!” and gagging sounds from various kits, the spell is broken and mates share a secret smile.

After a lengthy supper, where the kits all got a bit rowdy because “Nicholas got more pizza than I did” comes from five young bunnies, a second pizza was ordered even though Nick and Judy were afraid that the night would be a bit of a disaster with the distinct possibility of five bunny kits having diarrhea.

The ride back to the motel was extremely quiet, with six kits trying their best to not succumb to the food coma that was inevitable.  
After making sure that the kits were bathed and ready for bed, Nick and Judy tucked them all in and hoped for the best, not wanting to spend the entire night with sick kits.

Just when everything seemed and a long day was finally over, Nick’s phone rings…   
…


	12. Apologies Are In Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After much deliberation and a startling revelation, Bonnie comes to grips with the reason for her issues with Nick, Judy and the kits.

12 Apologies Are In Order

~0~

After several days of agonizing over her verbal throw-down with Judy and her unplanned kits, and worse her treatment of Nick, Bonnie’s thoughts turned to the conversation/verbal sparring match with Jasmine while sitting at the kitchen table over a hot mug of herbal tea.  
Still unsure of herself, Bonnie had to try and put herself in Judy’s place. What would she have done if she’d have been taken and subjected to the same abuse that Judy had endured for so many years? Would she be able to keep her sanity? What if someone would have threatened to take away her kits and sell them, or worse yet to just outright kill them or use them as food?

Bonnie also knew that she had to rethink of her seemingly unreasonable hatred of Nick if she was to have any chance of making up with Judy. Why was she so opposed to Nick? Jasmine was right in that Nick had never done anything to provoke those feelings from her. He always played with her kits like they were his own, gave the younger kits little presents for birthdays and Christmas and the like. He was always kind towards her older kits and to her and Stu.

“What ‘cha thinkin’ about Bon?” asks Stu, who has happened upon his wife deep in thought.

Startled somewhat, Bonnie takes a few seconds to catch her breath and slow her heartrate.

“STU! You scared the daylights out of me!”

“Sorry Bon, I really didn’t mean to.”

“I know hun, I know. I was just sitting here thinking about Judy, Nick and the kits.”

“Make any progress?”

“Not really ….”

“You know … if it helps, I … I kinda already know the truth about the ‘J’ litter. Have known for a long time.”

“Whatever are you talking about?” asks a shocked Bonnie.

“Think about it for a second. Longer ears than the rest of our kits, fluffier tails, an unquenchable desire to be something other than a farmer. Who else do you remember that might fit that description?”

Thinking for a long minute, Bonnie finally comes to terms with her past.

“Yo-your cousin Brian…”

“That’s right, Brian. I knew, have known for decades, that you had an affair with him.”

“But-but you never said anything, why?”

Sitting across the table from his wife, Stu reaches across and softly places a paw on Bonnies cheek, giving an answer that’s totally unexpected.

“Because I loved you … still do. We all make mistakes Bon. The question is, what have you learned from yours?”

Taking a deep breath, Bonnie admits “That it was a mistake to judge Judy like I did. Having the five bunny kits wasn’t a choice that she was given.”

“And Nick and his kit?”

“I still don’t know about that. Other than that time that Gideon clawed Judy as a kit, I can’t for the life of me figure out where my hatred of foxes came from.”

Seeing the rueful smile that Stu was wearing, Bonnie’s curiosity is piked.

“What?”

“Who do you know that is no longer with us that had a deep-seated hatred of foxes?”

After several moments thought, Bonnie realizes the truth. “….. Dad!” 

“That’s right, your dad. He never did say to his dying day why he held such a dislike of foxes, but I’d venture to guess that’s where most of your dislike comes from. There’s absolutely no reason for you to hold a grudge against Nick or his and Judy’s hybrid son. He loves our daughter with all his heart, and I’d venture a guess that he’d give up his life to protect her and all of her kits, even the ones that aren’t his. That’s just the type of mammal that he is.”

“So, what do I do now Stu? How can I possibly undo the damage that I’ve done?”

“To begin with, I’d think that a heartfelt apology would be a great start. Ask to speak to all of them face to face, especially the kits. If that goes well enough, maybe one of your strawberry/rhubarb pies for Judy and a blueberry/rhubarb pie for Nick might help ease the pain. Maybe take a few assorted tarts from Gideon’s for the kits to enjoy.”

“Do you really think that could help?”

“What could it hurt?”

“I guess you’re right. It’s not too late in the day, would now be a good time to call do you think?”

“It’s almost suppertime. If they’re eating, you’d probably interrupt, so why not wait until around 7:30 or so. That’s late enough that you shouldn’t be interrupting them during a meal, but early enough so they’re not in bed.”

“You’re right.” she states, standing “I’ll get started on those pies while I wait. I know I might be jumping the gun a bit, but I’ve got to have hope, right?”

“Right now, that’s all you’ve got, so why not.”

Kissing his wife, Stu retires to his reading room to check on the daily produce market prices.

…

With fresh determination now set in her mind, Bonnie begins her task by making a trip to the produce barn that holds the farms fresh-picked fruit, Bonnie takes three baskets with her, one for each of the fruits that she’ll be using to bake some pies, two each of the pies that Stu suggested with enough left to make several tarts of her own, just the right size for five darling bunny kits and a charming hybrid kit. Even though rhubarb is a considered a vegetable, it is still stored with the fruit since its main use is in pies, jams, jellies and sauces, just like fruit.

After enlisting a certain young doe’s help, begrudging as it was, Bonnie tries to explain to Cotton just why she wanted her to help with the pie making chores.

“I know you’re angry with me sweetie, and I know why. I’m sorry that I was cross with your uncle Nick, Judy and their kits and I’m making these pies for them and their kits as part of an apology.”

Seeing the questioning look on her daughter’s face, Bonnie continues “When I was little like you, my daddy constantly told me that ‘foxes are red because they’re made by the devil’. Then, when Judy was nine, Gideon Grey got in a fight with Judy and ended up clawing her face.”

“Gideon clawed Judy?” asks a slightly shocked Cotton.

“Yes, and it seems like even though Judy got over it long ago, I never did.”

“But you and daddy work with Gideon!”

“While that’s true, it’s different with Nick.”

“But why is uncle Nick different?” asks the now thoroughly confused kit.

Taking a few moments to try to explain to a four-year-old, Bonnie gathers her thoughts and continues “I know you hear this a lot at your age, but you’ll understand when you get older.”

Seeing the young doe struggling with that stock answer, Bonnie decides to take a bit of a different tact, adding “What do you think about kissing boys?”

“Yuck mommy ….” comes immediately from the totally disgusted young doe.

“I know, but … this might help explain things, even though you’re a bit young. When a buck and a doe kiss, they think about making babies. I always thought that Judy should have settled down and married a nice buck instead of a ‘red devil’ like Nick as grandpa Larry would say. And when Judy finally came home with a fox/bunny kit and five rabbit kits that were not even Nick’s, I guess my mind just didn’t work right so I took it out on Judy, Nick and their kits. I’m very sorry that I did that, and it wasn’t fair to any of them. Nicholas is definitely Nick’s kit, and the bunny kits are … were … ummm-”

“They were just something that kinda happened by accident while Judy was missing.” finishes Stu for her as he had quietly reentered the kitchen.

Looking back and forth at her parents, Cotton decides “I’m never kissing a boy, boys have cooties…” and with that leaves the kitchen.

“How long do you think that’ll last?” asks Stu.

“Probably about four or five more years, if we’re lucky.”

“I agree. So, how are the pies coming along?”

“Fine. I’m making a few extra just in case, and the tarts as well. While Gid’s are probably better than mine, I figured that it was worth the extra effort, with the thought counting extra.”

“I do believe you’re right.” answers Stu, planting a tender kiss on Bonnies nose.

“Careful there mister,” cautions Bonnie, referencing her earlier conversation with Cotton “I believe we have just about enough kits now.”

“I believe you’re probably right!” answers a jovial Stu, lightly squeezing Bonnie’s tail as he leaves the kitchen. “But it never hurts an old buck to try!” 

“Stu!” squeaks out a now flustered doe.

…

Turning back to the task at paw, Bonnie begins rolling out the dough to make pie and tart crusts, she hears somebunny enter the kitchen.

Turning, she is astonished to see Jasmine.

“Jasmine?”

“Yes mom. Dad called and told me that you’ve finally started coming around, so I thought I’d come and make an apology of my own, and maybe help with the pie making.”

“Sweetheart, you have nothing to apologize for, I was totally in the wrong and you helped to open my eyes. I should be the one apologizing to you.”

“Let’s just let that be for now, ok mom? What can I do to help?”

“Well, Cotton was helping rinse the fruit, you can start with that if you’d like.”

“Ok…”

“So … you and Roland Gleeson?”

“Mom…”

“It’s all right Jasmine, I’m just trying to understand the attraction. First Judy and now you and Sarenrae* knows who all else is dating predators. I guess I’ve forgotten that Sarenrae* teaches temperance and patience in all things. Does he make you happy?”

With a dreamy smile, Jasmine answers “Yes mom, he does. Even though Roland has the fangs and claws that are typical of a Siamese feline, he’s so gentle and thoughtful …”

“And you don’t worry about being bitten or clawed?”

As a wry smile crosses Jasmine’s face, an unintended confession of sorts escapes “The biting’s the best par-”

“JASMINE HOPPS!!!”

“Sorry mom, but you asked.”

Pinching the bridge of her nose, all a flustered Bonnie can do is take a deep breath and shake her head. “I guess I’ll never truly understand. At least Nick doesn’t have claws like a cat does-”

“Umm, actually …”

“Jaz???”

“Mom, did you really not know that red foxes have partially retractable claws? And I hear that the knot is something else entirely!”

Slumping down onto a chair, Bonnie is at a loss for words.

“I’m not sure how much more of this I can take at one time!” she quietly grouses.

“It’s ok mom, Roland with me is kinda like I would imagine Nick is with Judy. He does nothing that I don’t ask for and even then, as gently as he can. The thrill that a gentle nipping at my neck and especially running his claws over my ears …. It’s an indescribable turn-on!” as the doe shivers with excitement.

“Ok, that truly IS all I can handle for now. Let’s get going on these pies…” answers Bonnie, desperately trying to handle the information overload.

…

Several hours later, Jasmine hugs her mother “Thanks for finally understanding at least a little mom. I think that dad’s right, a heartfelt apology and the pies will make all of the difference in the world. Knowing that you’re at least trying to come to grips with Nick and their kits should give Judy a large piece of mind.”

“I’m glad you think so hun. And … invite Roland over for supper sometime, I-I think I’d like to get to know him better.”

“I’ll be sure to bring it up to him when I see him tonight, thanks.”

After Jasmine exits the kitchen, several minutes later Stu enters.

“So … everything ok?” he asks.

“Yeah, I think it will be. Thanks for calling Jasmine Stu, she was a big help.”

“Glad it worked out.”

“Did you know about her and that Gleeson boy?”

“Yes I did. Are you angry because I kept it from you?”

“No, not really. I think finding out about him like I did helped me to get used to the idea that we have some unusual kits.”

“That we do Bon, that we do. Now, do you wanna try and call Judy?”

Pausing for a moment, Bonnie informs her husband “Actually, I think it’d be better if you call and let her know that I would like to talk to her first. She’ll be less likely to hang up right away…”

“True that…” as Stu dials Nick’s number, Bonnie holds her breath and hopes for the best.

~0~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sarenrae (SER-en-ray) is a neutral good deity, associated with Healing and the Sun. She teaches temperance and patience in all things. Compassion and peace are her greatest virtues, and if enemies of the faith can be redeemed, they should be. Yet there are those who have no interest in redemption, who glory in slaughter and death.


	13. I’m Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie makes up with Judy, Nick and the kits.

13 I’m Sorry … 

~0~

After making sure that the kits were bathed and ready for bed, Nick and Judy tucked them all in and hoped for the best, not wanting to spend the entire night up with sick kits.

Just when everything seemed fine and a long day was finally over, Nick’s phone rings… 

…

When answering the MuzzleTime call and seeing the questioning look that Judy’s giving him, Nick informs her “It’s your dad… hello Stu, how go things in the burrow?”

“I’d like to think that they’re looking up. Is … are Judy and the kits nearby by any chance?”

“The kits are in bed right now. It seems like they’re in a bit of a food coma after a large supper, but Judy’s right here.”

“Before you say or do anything, please listen to what I have to say…”

With a look of concern on Nick’s face and dread on Judy’s, Stu continues: “Jasmine and I have had talks with Bonnie, and she’s at least trying to come to grips with the feeling that maybe she’s been wrong about … well pretty much everything concerning you two and the kits. Will you please at least give her a chance to at least have her say?”

Leveling a questioning glance at Judy, Nick waits for her to answer before committing to answering his father-in-law.

Letting out a sigh, and not really wanting to be at odds with her mother, Judy takes the phone.

“Yeah dad, I’m at least willing to listen…”

Taking the phone from Stu, Bonnie makes her appearance: “Hey bun-bun … I-I’m sorry, let me start over. Hey Judy…”

“… Hey mom …”

With tears forming in her eyes, Bonnie’s apology comes out in a torrent of words: “I’m so sorry Judy … I-I truly never meant to judge you and Nick and especially your kits like I did! After my argument with Jasmine after your father and I got home that night and Cotton overhearing everything, and-and-and-”

“It’s ok mom. Take a breath and slow down, please.”

After several cleansing breaths, Bonnie continues: “OK … Jasmine and I got into an argument over you, Nick and the kits that night after she brought Cotton home from visiting you. Cotton evidently overheard the entire thing and said she didn’t want to live here anymore. After that, your father and I got to talking and I spent the next several days thinking about everything. Needless to say. I simply ran around in circles in my head until your father forced me to face a bit of my past that I’ve tried so hard to forget.”

“Mom?”

“Just before you and your litter were conceived, I … I had an affair with your father’s cousin, Brian.”

“MOTHER!!!”

“I know, I know, miss straight-lace herself had an affair. Evidently your father has pretty much known it all along but has stood by me all these years regardless. All of the kits in your litter have longer ears and fluffier tails than the rest of our kits in case you hadn’t noticed. That’s not mentioning the fact that you’re all triers and are steadfastly against farming. Jasmine even told me that she’s seeing Roland Gleeson and is just waiting for him to propose.”

“And how did you take that?”

“While I don’t understand the attraction, especially the biting part-”

“Oh gods, she didn’t!”

With a bit of chagrin, Bonnie admits “Yes, I’m afraid she did.”

“A-are you going to be ok mom?”

“It-it’s a lot for me to take in I’ll admit. Just promise me that you’ll be careful, especially with the biting and claws and … whatever else you two do that I might not want to know about.”

“We promise Bonnie.” answers Nick, thinking about how Bonnie would probably absolutely freak out if she knew about knotting.

“If … if it’s ok, I’d really like to come and visit and maybe bring you some pies and some tarts for the kits…”

“I’d really like that mom.” admits a now equally tearful Judy.

“And I know the kits would too.” adds Nick.

“And Nick, I don’t think I can ever tell you how sorry I am about the way I judged you. You’ve never done anything out of sorts with me or Stu or any of the kits. I know from talking to Jasmine that you’d never do anything to harm any of my family.”

“Apology accepted Bonnie. It may take a while before I can get back to calling you mom again, but I’m willing to work at it.”

“Thank you Nick, that’s all I can really ask of you. Would tomorrow be alright for a visit?”

Knowing that they were scheduled to talk to Dr. Froid at ten, Judy tells her mother “Tomorrow afternoon around one or so should be ok. I … that is Nick and I have an appointment with a shrink at ten, but we should be finished in time to grab a late lunch.”

“Ummm Fluff, we’ll still need someone to sit with the kits while we’re at Froid’s tomorrow morning, and I’m not sure if agent Winters will be available.” Interrupts Nick.

“Damn Nick …” begins a mildly frustrated Judy “ok, change of plans. Can you guys be here around nine or so?”

“Where would you like to meet?” asks Bonnie.

“How about here at the hotel? If Jasmine isn’t working, you could bring her and Cotton along. That way we can tell the kits and at least try to soothe everyone’s feelings. The kits were highly upset that Gramma Hopps was cross and left without at least saying goodbye.” pipes up Nick.

“I can’t begin to tell you enough how sorry I am that I upset the kits, they didn’t deserve anything that happened to them, or to Judy for that matter. And the hotel is a wonderful idea, that way the kits can be a bit rowdy and it won’t be as much of a bother to other mammals.” confesses Bonnie.

“Thanks mom, all of this really means a lot … to me, Nick and especially the kits.”

“So … we’ll see you tomorrow morning then?”

“It’s a date.”

“I’ll let you go for now, love you, all of you.”

“I know mom, and we love you too.”

…

“Well” says Nick “that went way better than I expected! Fluff …?”

Seeing Judy staring at the phone like it was alive and had three heads was a bit disconcerting to the todd.

“Fluff? … JUDY?”

“Huh? Oh, umm…”

“Are you okay Fluff?”

“… Mom called … she actually called and apologized!”

“Yeaaaaah… and?”

“Mom apologized! Nick, this is great!” shouts Judy as she grabs Nick by his tie and pulls him down to her level so they are nose to nose.

“Yeaaaaah …” was all a slightly shocked Nick could get out before-

“Momma” comes a tired voice from the doorway to the other bedroom “what’s all the shouting about?” asks Cotton, disturbing what was a soon to be kiss in progress.

Picking up her youngest, Judy twirls her around several times before setting her back down.

“Grandma and Grandpa Hopps are coming for a visit tomorrow, isn’t that great?” answers a very happy Judy.

“Please don’t do that again momma, I think I’ll have to throw up if you d- wait … gramma and grampa are coming? And Cotton?”

“I believe so, yes.” a smiling Nick informs the suddenly unsick kit.

“Yaaaaaaaayyyyy!” as Cotton runs screaming into the second bedroom, waking the other kits.

“Good lord!” intones Judy as he pinches the bridge of her nose.

“I guess this means that it’ll be a while before we get to bed, huh?” asks Nick with a bit of disappointment in his voice.

“Damn Nick, you just got some earlier…”

“And I was without for seven years … umm sorry?” 

Suddenly Nick was again afraid the he may have crossed an invisible line, considering what Judy had been through for the last almost seven years.

Placing a gentle paw on her mate’s cheek, Judy gives Nick a soft smile. “I understand what you’re feeling Nick, but when I told you earlier that I wanted my mate back I meant it. I promise that we’ll make up for lost time, and I know that we were kinda leading into some intimacy before we were interrupted, just don’t rush it, ok?”

Leaning into Judy’s touch, Nick offers a gentile smile of his own in understanding.

…

Not paying any attention that Cotton had run into the kits bedroom and woken up her sleeping siblings, Nick and Judy were unexpectedly inundated with six kits, happy that they would get to see not only the ‘other’ Cotton again, but their grandparents as well.

“Cotton and Gramma and Grampa are coming?” asks Thomas.

“And Cotton too!” reaffirms Cotton to her siblings. (Sounds kinda weird, huh?)

“Really dad?” asks Calvin.

“Yes Calvin, really.”

“Is anyone else coming with them?” asks Samantha.

“I don’t think so, but you never know knowing Gramma Hopps.” answers a smiling Judy.

Noticing that Nicholas has been quiet the entire time, Nick asks “Are you ok James? You’ve been kinda quiet. Is something bothering you?”

“You don’t have any brothers or sisters dad? I mean, mom told us that she has a bunch, but never mentioned whether you did or not.”

“I’m sorry son but no, no brothers or sisters. My parents were only able to have me, and believe me, I was a pawful.”

“Were you bad?”

“Not really, just … adventuresome? And you know what happened after they died-”

“Your parents died?” asks a suddenly somber Marion.

*SIGH* “Yes Leigh, my parents were killed in a car accident when I was twelve.”

“What happened to you then?” asks Thomas.

“I-I was placed in a foster home for a while, but the foster parents were bad to me so I left.”

“What happened then?” asks Thomas, pressing the issue.

“I lived on the street for a while, until I was taken in by the only friend I ever had until I met your mom.”

“That was the … fennec fox we met earlier, right dad?” asks Nicholas, remembering their earlier exploits.

“That’s right James, his name is Finnick.”

“How did you meet mom?” asks Samantha.

Smiling at the fond memory, Judy recounts the tale of their first meeting.

“But … why are you smiling momma?” asks Cotton “it sounds like daddy was kind mean.”

“He wasn’t really mean sweetie” comes the reply, “he was tricked into helping me at the time.”

“But he tricked you first didn’t he?”

Pulling the tiny doe into her lap, Judy tells Cotton “Did he trick me first? Yes, yes he did. That’s what made me want to trick him back, and am I ever so glad that I did. It formed a relationship that led us to get married and that, my precious Cotton, was one of the happiest moments of my life.”

Seeing the gentile smile she was receiving from Nick, she just had to add “And finding out that I was pregnant with James was the next.”

“And what about us momma?” asks a forever curious Thomas (of course it would be Thomas…)

Without missing a beat, Nick answers for his wife “You weren’t planned, but it doesn’t mean that your mom or I don’t love you just as much as James.”

Seeming to at least temporarily sate the kits curiosity for at least the time being, Nick and Judy managed to get their kits tucked snuggly back into bed … again.

Finally returning to their own bed, Judy begins to cuddle close to Nick … “Now, where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?” she asks… 

~0~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I know that some folks are a bit taken aback with Judy being intimate with Nick, especially so soon after her ordeal, but PLEASE remember that this is fiction and not real life. To quote Judy, “Real life is messy!” and will probably never work out the way it will in this story.


	14. 14 I’m Sorry Pt. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie, Stu and a small crew arrive for Bonnie to try to make up with Nick Judy and the kits. Plus, one of the kits has a secret admirer.

14 I’m Sorry Pt. II

~0~

As the morning sun peeks through their curtained window, Judy relishes waking in the strong yet gentle arms of her husband.

With the breaking dawn highlighting his russet fur, she’s still amazed that he can so readily accept her back into his life, plus the fact that he has not only accepted his true son, but her other offspring as his own as well. This must be what true love is.

When his eyes begin to crack open and focus on her, Judy sees the ghost of a smile pass over his lips … and then slowly morph into … concern?

“Nick? What’s wrong? And please don’t say nothing.”

Thinking for a long moment, trying to find the appropriate words, Nick finally answers: 

“I-I can’t help but wonder if we’re moving a bit too fast” … Considering all that you’ve been through the past seven years, I wonder if you’re umm ….”

“Compensating? Trying to block out the bad with the good?” she asks, suddenly concerned that Nick might be having second thoughts, not only about the having made love to her, as well as taking her and her kits into his life.

“Something like that, I guess. Maybe. I-I really don’t know how to ask. I guess I’m afraid that you’ll melt down at some point and I really want to get ahead of that. Maybe I’m just being dumb, I just don’t really know how t-”

Placing a finger on his lips, Judy quiets her worried mate.

“Shhhh, it’s ok Nick, I understand, at least I think I do. Can we put this conversation off until after we talk to Froid? Maybe everything will be a bit clearer for you then.”

“As long as you’re sure, of course. Anything for you, you know that!” as he places a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Snuggling in just a bit closer, Judy hates to break the cuddle session, but “You know that we’re gonna have to get up and get the kits moving pretty soon, right? Mom, dad and the rest will be here before we know it.”

*SIGH* “You had to break the spell and remind me, didn’t you?”

With a quiet giggle, Judy tries to mollify (placate) her mate “It’s ok Nick, I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere that you don’t want me to go. As long as you’ll have me, I’ll be right here beside you.”

“Well, I guess it’s forever then…”

…

After around 30 minutes or so, Nick and Judy hear a light tapping at the door separating them from the kits.

“Yes?” answers Judy.

“Are you and dad ...”

“Decent? Yes we are James, you may come in.”

“What’s up son?” asks Nick.

“Well, the rest of the kits and I are kinda out of clean clothes, and we really wanted something nice to wear when Gramma and Grampa and Cotton get here.”

“The hotel already has the kit’s sizes.” remarks Judy to a suddenly concerned Nick “The agency provided all of us with new clothes when we first arrived. I’ll call down and get you kits some fresh clothes, and James…”

“Yes mom?”

“Please at least try to get along with Gramma Hopps. She’s going to be trying really hard to understand everything, so I’d really appreciate it if you’d at least be nice to her … for me?”

“Ok, I’ll try … for you and dad…” reminding his mother that he still remembered that Bonnie had dissed Nick as well as him and the rest of the kits.

As James exits the room, Nick tells his mate: “And as luck would have it, I thought to bring a couple of your old outfits along when James and I stopped by the apartment.” confides Nick.

“I guess I can call down to the gift shop and get more clothes for the kits-”

“While I get you one of your favorite outfits from my go-bag.” finishes Nick.

…

While Judy calls to get clean clothes for the kits and have them delivered as soon as possible, Nick digs through his duffle to find several of Judy’s old outfits, and one in particular.

When Judy hangs up the house phone and turns to find Nick, she’s moved to tears when she sees what Nick brought.

“Nick….!”

Smiling, Nick paws his bride the same old pink flannel top and blue jeans that she was wearing that fateful day when she apologized to him under the old stone bridge.

“I-I thought you might like these???”

Throwing her arms around her mate, the bunny weeps uncontrollably.

“Fluff? Is-is everything ok? If I-”

“No Nick, it’s ok, I promise … you big goof. How did you know … how … no, why did you keep that outfit around all this time? I thought I threw it away a long time ago!”

“You did, but it’s always kinda been my favorite. It always reminded me of my country doe wife, and you always looked so damned sexy in it and all.”

“Sexy? … in that of all things?”

“Well, yeah. Especially when you’d wear it and nothing underneath …” he admits, wiggling his eyebrows.

Showing a mild blush, she had to admit “I remember that you were always turned on quite easily when I dressed that way, I just never realized that it was this particular outfit that was your fave. Are you sure you want me to wear it, today of all days?”

“If you’re uncomfortable in it, we’ll find you something else to wear …”

“NO! No, I-I think this will do just fine. And … thank you.” she remarks as she plants a tender kiss on his lips.

“Moooooom! Daaaaad!” comes from a slightly aghast Marion as the kits enter the bedroom.

“Eeeeeep!” was the startled reaction from Judy, while Nick simply snickered.

“Maybe we need to get those radar dishes checked Fluff.” Nick ribs his wife.

“Stuff it Slick … and never mind with the smart remarks with the kits around…”

“Yes dear!” is his answer, with his smirk still firmly in place.

Rolling her eyes, Judy turns to her daughter “What is it Marion?”

“It’s Leigh mom, remember?” comes the slightly annoyed reply.

“Fine then Leigh, (eye roll included at no extra charge) what is it?”

“Umm, Gramma, an’ Grampa, Jasmine an’ Cotton, an’ somebunny that we don’t know are here…”

“Oh! Ummm, thanks. Tell them we’ll be out in a minute, ok?”

“Yes mom…” as the kit exits the room, giving her parents a quick side-eyed glance.

“And you can wipe that stupid grin off of your face while you’re at it!” suggests Judy with mock seriousness.

“You mean this grin?” asks Nick points to his muzzle as his smirk actually gets larger.

“Nick please, this is going to be weird enough as it is.”

“No problem Fluff. I know you’re looking forward to making up with your mom, so I promise to behave … for now.”  
…  
Drawing a deep breath, Judy steps into the bedroom that holds her kits and parents plus Jasmine, Cotton and … “Sasha?” **

Turning her attention to her parents, especially her mother, Judy is totally confused.

“Mom, dad …”

A nervously smiling Bonnie Hopps steps closer to her daughter: “Judy … honey, I … I hope you didn’t mind me bringing Sasha along today. She was dead set on seeing her uncle Nick and his handsome son.

“I-I know that you might not want to talk to me, even after my apology last night, but … I … I had to take the chance. I’m ever so sorry about judging you, Nick and the kits like I did, and I don’t know if I can ever make it up to any of you, but I thought that maybe by bringing Cotton and Sasha, and a few of your favorite pies, that it would at least show you that I’m really trying…”

Suddenly grabbing her mother into a tight, tearful hug, Judy instantly shows her mother that while the past might be difficult to forgive, she’s willing to work at it as well.

“I-I-I love you mom, of course I’ll forgive you.” comes the soft reply through the tears and sobs.

As Bonnie turns hope filled eyes toward Nick, she’s greeted with the open arms of the todd. “Same here Bonnie, welcome home.”

After several minutes, Bonnie turns to the kits that stand tightly grouped behind a protective Nicholas.

“And you, young Nicholas-” begins Bonnie.

“James.” Comes the todd’s terse answer.

“P-pardon me?” replies a slightly shocked Bonnie.

“It-it’s James if you don’t mind…”

With Nicholas glancing at both his mother and Bonnie, he tempers his voice and clarifies his remark. 

“It-it’s James, Gramma, that way you’re not getting me and dad mixed up … kinda like our two Cottons.”

“It’s ANGEL!” corrects his sister firmly, and he’s equally taken to task by his cousin when she announces “And it’s COTTONBALL to you, dumdum!”

“COTTON LUCILLE HOPPS!” says a horrified Bonnie, deathly afraid that the young doe has managed to undo the fragile truce that has taken her so long to put together.

The kicker is when Sasha (remember her?) gets in Cotton’s (Hopps) face and tells her to “Leave James alone! I wanna have him for a boyfriend an’ me an’ him are gonna get married some day!”

While the two young does are locked in a battle of wills, the rest of the room freezes.

As the adults (plus Nicholas) trade astonished glances, Judy and Nick share a smile and then each suddenly let out short snorts and begin to giggle.

Seeing the shocked look on her mother’s face, Judy can’t help but begin to laugh out loud, with Nick joining in only seconds later.

“Looks like there’s romance in the air.” observes a highly amused Judy when she finally gets her laughter under control.

“Maybe she’ll grow out of it?” suggests a hopeful Stu.

“I really hope not.” admits Bonnie softly. 

Seeing the again mildly shocked faces of not only Nick and Judy, but Stu as well, the elderly doe continues “If that’s what it takes this family, especially me, to heal, then so be it. But gods help me, I’m not sure I can stand another WildeHopps pairing…”

Finally releasing the hug, Judy and Nick prepare to head to their appointment with Dr. Froid. 

“Mom, I’m so glad the we could finally get together on good terms, but Nick and I really need to get going if we’re going to make our appointment on time.”

“I know sweetie, and … thank you for giving me this second chance.”

“Just try and keep James and Sasha from-” begins Nick.

“NICK, don’t even start…” scolds Judy.

Waving goodbye to the entire room, Nick and Judy head out for their dreaded talk with the psychiatrist.   
…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: **Sasha Hopps was almost 2 when Judy was taken, so she’d be around 8 – 2 years older than Nicholas.


	15. Dr. Froid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The visit to the psychiatrist does NOT go as hoped ort planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~0~  
> AN: for this chapter, I’m going to bump up the rating to ‘M’ for language. While MOST of what will be covered will be fine, some people may be uncomfortable with some of the verbiage, so be warned. I will be using a set of *** at the beginning and end of the conversation to delineate the ‘worrisome’ part. As mentioned before, this will not detail Judy’s mistreatment at the paws of her captors, it will be a generalization with certain acts mentioned.  
> Also, there is very little in the way of useable reference material to be found on the subject when dealing with imprisoned forceable rape, so please forgive the dialogue, it’s the best I could do under the circumstances.

15 Dr. Froid

~0~

Driving the short distance to City Center, Judy’s apprehension level goes up considerably and Nick can’t help but notice.

“Fluff? … Judy?”

“…Hmmm? Oh, sorry...?” 

“Look, I know that this is gonna be tough, so if you want to-”

“No Nick, it’s just that … I don’t know … while I want, no NEED, to get all of this out of my system, I’m-I’m … afraid of what you’re going to think of me after I tell it all.”

“No matter what, I’m in this for the long-haul Judy. I need you to know that!” using her given name so that she knows that he’s serious.

“I-I want to believe that, I truly do. But… some of the things-”

“Let’s save that for the session, ok? I know you’re apprehensive, so like you told me before, you really want to have to do this just the one time, so save it for then.”

“O-okay…”

…

Entering the office of Dr. Sigmund Froid, a Juliana pig, Nick and Judy sit comfortably side by side on a love seat type of couch.

“Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Wilde.” begins the doctor lightheartedly.

“Sir.” Comes the tense reply from Judy.

“You may begin anytime you feel comfortable Judy … may I call you Judy?”

“No, you may not!” Judy answers tersely.

Somewhat taken aback at the unexpected answer, Froid immediately asks “And why is that Mrs. Wilde?”

“Because Judy is reserved for my husband and parents. You haven’t earned the right to call me that.” indicates the still tense doe.

******************************

Knowing that she needs to clarify her reasons, a slightly upset Judy continues “I’m sure that you already know why I’m here, so let’s not bullshit each other or jerk each other around, ok? While I was held captive, mammals of all sorts of species and of both sexes used and abused me … used my body and mind, as playthings. A toy if you will, for their amusement. Males, females, fat, thin, straight, gay and everything in between. 

“I was not only physically but mentally assaulted on almost every level,” she continues, getting more agitated with each passing second “called every nasty thing you can imagine. Some words spoken in foreign languages that I never understood, but knew without a doubt that they were demeaning. Literally every one of these sick bastards either called me Judy or Hopps or both while they were assaulting me. So, if you slip up even one time, we’re through here. Do you understand?”

“Y-yes Mrs. Wilde, I believe I do. If you can, please continue.”

Drawing a deep breath, Judy looks to Nick with a gaze that literally begs him to hold her.

When Nick opens his arms in invitation, Judy immediately climbs up onto his lap and draws his arms around her as tight as she can get them, with the close contact seeming to help calm her a little.

Noting Dr. Froid’s amazed expression, Judy gives a very brief ghost of a smile.

“I see that my wanting to be close to my mate like this has taken you more than a little bit by surprise doctor.”

“To be quite honest, yes. I’m actually shocked, considering your experiences over the past several years. Yes, I’m quite surprised. Most mammals in your unique … position would shun physical contact, especially by a male.”

Pulling one arm loose, Judy reaches up and gently puts a paw on Nick’s snout, dragging it down so it rests on her head between her ears.  
Getting the idea, Nick rubs his snout over her head and ears, neck and the side of her muzzle, marking her thoroughly.

Judy continues as a bit of calm settles around her with Nick’s actions “You see doctor, the one thing … the one single thing that helped me to keep my sanity through all of my mistreatment was Nick. While he wasn’t physically there, our son Nicholas was. His scent and his fur are so much like Nick’s that through everything, all I needed was to hold my son, to feel his fur and to drink in his scent, to keep myself from descending into a mindless blob of constantly fucked rabbit fur.

“While it may seem strange to you that I can be so close to Nick and actually be able to stand to make love to him is the deep mental connection that I … that we feel. To actually be here, with him, to touch him, to smell him, is something that I crave. To be apart from him is like actually missing a part of my own body … it’s … it’s like I would imagine what being addicted to a drug would be like. I have to be near him at all times. When he and Nicholas were gone for a while a few days ago I thought I would lose my mind, even though they were gone just down the street for a very short period of time.” 

Turning and giving Nick a quick glance, Judy noted the concern on his face.

“I’m truly sorry I never said anything Nick, but … I … I didn’t want to show any kind of weakness. I know I don’t have to be like that with you, but it got so ingrained in me while I was captive that it just became instinctual. I promise to try to be better.”

“I … I think I understand.” Answers the slightly shocked todd “Whatever helps, just tell me. We were always good at communicating before, so there’s no reason why we can’t again. I know it’ll probably take a while to be able to totally trust me like before, but I’ll be here for you no matter what, for as long as it takes.”

“I know, and I love you so much for it.” she softly replies before suddenly turning and giving her mate a typical bone crushing hug, Judy lets the tears flow for a few brief moments before turning and drying her tears and facing the pig once more.

Again noting the astonishment on the doctor’s face, she takes a deep centering breath and continues: 

“No matter what those deviants did or said to me, I used Nicholas’s touch and scent to stay sane. There were times when the bastards would make me do oral sex on them, sometimes it was anal with a strap on if it was a female. With males it was also anal, sometimes simply vaginal. There were more than a few times when two or more would ‘do’ me at the same time, using every opening that I was born with and even to the point of rubbing their cocks between my breasts and ejaculating all over my face. The only rules seemed to be that their ‘customers’ were not to physically injure me badly enough that I wasn’t able to perform again. No cuts, no bruises or the like. Everything else seemed to be ok.”

“And you didn’t fight back? Why not?” asks Froid.

“At first, my captors threatened to sell my son if I did. Later, after the other kits were born, they threatened to sell those kits to some predators as live meat. MEAT!” she practically screamed “They would have sold my kits as food to some of those sick bastards!” comes the heated reply.

“And how did that make you feel?” comes the much anticipated and so often asked question.

Getting a hard glint in her eyes, Judy gives an unexpected answer. 

“I’d kill them all and feed them to my husband if I had the chance.”

“Wh-what?” comes from both Nick and the good doctor.

Turning and looking at Nick, Judy calmly admits “Don’t worry my love, I would have told you what it was, whether it was deer, rabbit, beef, … pork (looking directly at Dr. Froid) … or whatever. And now that I know that protein is essential to my own diet, I would have joined you.”

Blinking rapidly, Nick manages (in spite of the situation) to choke out “Would-would we need red or white wine with that?”

“I would imagine red!” comes Judy’s reply, with a bit of sadistic humor in her voice.

Looking back to a horrified Dr. Froid, Judy explains: “Nick has always used tasteless humor in situations like this in the past to break the tension of a certain situation, so it seems like I picked up the habit.”

***************************

“I … see” says Froid, trying to maintain a bit of professionalism after Judy’s short rant. “Now if I may ask, for someone who was subjected to having such lurid acts forced upon you for so long, you seem unnaturally comfortable sitting in your mate’s lap.”

Pulling Nick’s arms tighter around her to help her stay calm, Judy attempts to explain by again reinterring: “I’m sure that most of your patients that were victims of rape were hard set against having another male, or female as the case may be, even touch them, correct?”

“Very much so, yes.” admits the doctor once again.

“Yesterday when Nick and I went to our old apartment, at my request, I asked … no, actually more or less demanded, that he make love to me. As you can plainly tell, I am NOT one of your typical patients.”

Even though Dr. Froid showed no emotion on his face, Judy could read the astonishment in his eyes thanks to Nick and his teaching her how to read mammals facial expressions and body language.

“You see, it’s like I explained to him, as far as the mammals that constantly abused me are concerned, it was simply mind and body numbing sex. No emotion, no conversation outside of the slurs and insults, it was just sex. Not one single mammal, in all of that time, ever tried to be nice to me, to take their time to try and make me not feel like anything other than just a hunk of meat. I might have been a mammalguin (mannequin) or a blow-up doll for all of the shit they gave!

“As I mentioned before, having to be close to Nick, or Nicholas, is my addiction. Besides my kits, they’re the only mammals, even my own family and especially males, that I can bring myself to trust. They love me without question. While this may change in the future, they’re stuck with me for the foreseeable future.”

With her voice beginning to crack, a sure sign of showing the stress of the confession, and knowing that tears are forming, Nick pulls his bunny even tighter, gently rubbing his muzzle along the edges of her ears to try to calm her a bit.

Taking another series of calming breaths, Judy steadies herself and continues: “On the other paw, Nick has always been the most attenuative lover a doe, or a female of any species could ever ask for, even before we were married. He always made me feel special, making sure that I was satisfied even at the expense of his own satisfaction at times, regardless of what I asked him to do.

“The other single thing that has helped me since our rescue is the fact that Nick didn’t blink an eye at accepting my five kits that were conceived during my imprisonment. He accepts them as his, even though he knows damned well that they aren’t. He accepts that the kits were a product of rape, and doesn’t care. To top it all off, they accept him as their father, especially the youngest, Cotton, even though they know that he isn’t. He has even gone so far as to offer to adopt every single kit that he has no blood relation to.”

“That is all … very … unusual!” comments Dr. Froid. “Other than what appears to be a case of Separation Anxiety, do you have any concerns about returning to a normal life after all of this has happened to you?”

“I’m under no delusion that things will ever return to ‘normal’ for me as you put it doctor.” answers Judy with an unnatural evenness to her voice and a steady eyed stare leveled at the doctor “Although except for my little episode with agent Savage, after a while I truly believe that I’ll probably be able to function adequately on a day-to-day basis. I understand that it may take years, but as long as Nick can stand to be around me, I’m willing to work at it.”

“Ah yes, agent Savage” enjoins Froid “… can you tell me a little about that? I have of course read the report generated by special agent Winters, but I’d really like to get your first-pawed account of the story.”

“The only thing that I can tell you is to watch the video and audio that we provided to agent Winters. If you have and can’t understand that Savage was trying to get me to dump my husband and kits in order to be with him, then I’m afraid that we’ve wasted not only your time but you’ve wasted ours as well!” comes the terse reply from an upset Judy.

“Yes, I’ve seen the video, but-”

“But what? “comes the question with as much heat as Judy can muster “Agent Savage was told multiple times by myself and by Nick and I both in front of witnesses that I wasn’t comfortable with his unwanted familiarity with me, and that I wanted no more from him than for him to leave me the fuck alone. If you’re trying to get me to change my story or change my mind, we’re leaving!” the angry doe states as she begins to stand in her husband’s lap.

“Mrs. Wilde, that is not my intent at all” Froid quickly tells the highly upset doe “I simply wanted to get your reaction to agent Savages actions towards you.”

“Well, are you satisfied?” asks a still hot Judy.

“With that, yes. Now if you don’t mind, I have a few questions for Nicholas.”

“Actually, it’s mister Wilde if you don’t mind.” answers a mildly put off Nick.

“Umm, yes well, mister Wilde it is then.” Answers the again unsettled pig.

“So, what’s on your mind doc?” asks Nick somewhat guardedly, snark not hidden in the least.

“I was wondering how a mammal like you could so readily accept kits that you know aren’t yours.”

“A mammal like me? I’m not exactly sure what you’re asking here, but you really need to rephrase the question …” comes the terse reply.  
“I’m simply asking how a fox, who is married to a rabbit of all mammals, can so readily accept kits into his home who were a product of-”   
“I think that’s just about enough speceism out of you for one day!” interrupts a by now thoroughly pissed off fox. 

Seeing the shocked look on the pig’s face, Nick continues: “You can take your stereotyping of my wife and her species and stuff it as far up your fat ass as your arm will reach! If you think that just because Judy is a rabbit that all she wanted to do is have sex and pop out litters of kits then you’re sadly mistaken! Yes, we wanted kits, but never figured that we’d be able to because of the difference in our species, so we were prepared to adopt. The fact that she conceived our son is a miracle in and of itself, truly a sign that mother nature has allowed our bodies to evolve to the point that almost anyone can have offspring, regardless of their species. The sad thing is that nature hasn’t seen fit to evolve some mammal’s minds to accept the same fact. I love my wife and her kits, ALL of them not just mine. I understand and accept that what happened to Judy wasn’t her fault, that she had no choice in the matter. Judy’s kits are a part of her, therefore how can I love her and not them? All that matters to me is that she and the kits, all of them are now home with me and safe.

“If you have nothing else of use for us, we’ll be leaving. Send the bill to the ZIA or whoever you want, but if you even think about sending it to us, we’ll see your speciest ass in court. Good day doctor!”

And with that, the fox todd and the bunny doe walk paw in paw out of Dr. Sigmund Froid’s office, leaving a totally flummoxed pig in their wake.

~0~


	16. A Tearful Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy continues her narration to only Nick after they storm out of Froid's office.

16 A Tearful Confession

~0~

After leaving Dr. Froid’s office, a still very angry fox and bunny couple walked hurriedly to Nick’s car.

As Nick pulls away from City Center, he glances over to Judy and notices a very sad and also very worried expression on her muzzle.

“Fluff? Are … are you ok?” asks the highly concerned todd.

As she turns to face Nick, her worried expression turns to one of … regret?

“We … we really need to find someplace quiet to talk. Away from everyone … especially the kits.”

“About …?”

“Please Nick … it’s important.”

After a few moments thought, Nick thinks of a good place for Judy to share whatever has her so worked up “All right, I think I know just the place.”

Driving for a long half hour, it’s deathly quiet in the car, with Judy not wanting to talk until they get someplace secluded and Nick not wanting to press the issue.

Pulling up to a spot very familiar to both mammals, Nick parks and walks around the car, opening the passenger side door for his still visibly distressed wife.

Exiting the vehicle, Judy hugs her husband tightly, tears again beginning to form.

“I should’ve known that this was where you’d bring me.” she says softly as she realizes where Nick has brought her. “This old stone bridge holds a lot of memories.”

“Take your time sweetheart, the kits are in good paws and we have all the time in the world.”

Drawing a long shaky breath and sitting on the edge of the old stone bridge, Judy gathers her thoughts…

“Before I start, I need you to promise me that you’ll never breathe a word of this to the kits, to any of them, even Nicholas … actually … especially Nicholas!”

Seeing the suddenly distressed look on Nick’s face, Judy hurries to reassure him “It-it’s not what you’re probably thinking right now Nick. In case you’re wondering, no I never cheated on you, that’s not it. That’s not it at all.”

…

Choking back more tears, Judy explains “I-I never got to tell all of my story to that speciest jerk of a so-called doctor, but I feel you have the right to know everything. It-it’s mainly about the kits … the ones who … who didn’t make it!”

Needless to say, Nick is more than a little shocked at this statement.

“To begin with, while we were waiting for you come by that first day, agent Winters told me that the reason that I was so easily taken was that I had been tranked. She told me after I was liberated that they had found several tranquilizer guns and a lot of darts filled with a certain derivative of Curare. That would explain why I could hear what they were saying at all times but couldn’t move, the sadistic bastards…

“When I begged them to let me go because I was pregnant, of course they mocked me and wouldn’t believe me until one of my captors managed to find one of those at home pregnancy tests. They made me pee on the damned thing in front of them … I was never so humiliated in my entire life as I was right then, damn them…

“They kept me isolated in my own individual cage, just like all of the other poor mammals” she continues, managing to tear up while choking out the words “for all the good that did. We were all kept in the same room in separate cages, naked, with only some sort of chamber pot to go to the bathroom in, and were fed some sort of slop once a day until we were able to service their ‘customers’.

“After Nicholas was borne, my captors put me into ‘service’ with only a little over a week to recover. It seems like some kinky bastard was after bunny milk as well as bunny tail.”

Taking another shaky breath and pausing to study Nick’s face, Judy sees nothing but compassion and concern and … hatred?

Placing a gentle paw on Nick’s muzzle, Judy somehow finds the courage to continue: “I became pregnant less than a month after having Nicholas, and then … I … I…”

With Judy suddenly breaking down into a sobbing mess, Nick draws his distraught wife into another tight hug, slowly and gently stroking her long silky ears.

“Take your time Fluff, you don’t need to go through this right now if you don-”

“No Nick … I have to get this out, to get it over with.” she asserts forcefully “I need for you, you of all mammals, to know everything.” replies the extremely distraught doe “And I’m afraid if I don’t tell you now, I may never have the courage to again!”

…

After finally calming down a bit, Judy draws several deep breaths and continues with her much-needed confession.

“As-as I was trying to say, after about three weeks I suddenly came up pregnant. Don’t ask me how I knew, I just … knew. I complained about it to my captors, who again didn’t believe me because I hadn’t had any rabbit ‘visitors’ as of then. Then I had to go through the pee on the stick thing in front of one of their guards again. When it was confirmed that I was indeed once again pregnant, they were in a bit of a quandary I guess, because I didn’t get any visitors for several days. But by then it was too late, I started bleeding, I-I had a miscarriage. When one of the guards brought a few towels to clean up the mess, there were five little … five … oh gods Nick…” Judy finally breaking down again.

Clutching his sobbing bunny closer while again tenderly stroking her ears, Nick waited with seeming patience for her to regain some bit of composure, at least enough to carry on with her tale.

Underneath his almost calm looking demeanor, Nick was seething. Quietly praying to any gods that would listen, Nick wanted nothing more than to find a few if not all of the mammals that had inflicted such pain on his beloved wife. Find, torture and then kill every single mammal that he could find, even if it took the rest of his life to accomplish the task and damn the consequences.

Wiping away her tears, Judy clears her throat, draws a yet another deep yet shaky breath and again tries to continue.

“There-there were five tiny little lumps that had been my kits. Too … too small to be able to recognize what species they might have been … the guard … the guard simply took the towels away and … and …”  
Drawing another deep breath to steady herself, Judy forces herself to continue.

“I-I honestly don’t know what he did with the towels and my unborn kits, and it’s probably best that I never found out. When I described what happened to agent Winters, and described the guard, I was informed that he was one of the security mammals that was killed when she and Savage and their team raided the makeshift brothel I was held in.”

With that, Judy was totally overcome with grief for her lost kits, and buried herself in Nick’s neck ruff, this time letting the tears flow freely.

…

Sometime later, after finally seeming to run out of tears, Judy makes another attempt at recounting more of her terrible ordeal.

“After that incident and a couple of months rest to recover, I guess they didn’t want their star ‘performer’ to die, I was placed on some sort of birth control. But I guess it was the wrong formulation or something, because I became pregnant again, this time with a bunny litter that had another five kits, with only Marion and Thomas surviving. I never even got the chance to even see the stillborn kits, they were taken away immediately after birth. I-I have no idea what happened to their poor little bodies … whether they were bucks or does … the same thing when Calvin and Samantha and finally Cotton were born. Those three were the only kits to survive their respective litters.”

As Judy paused, again trying to get her shredded emotions under control, Nick intervenes in order to give her a bit of a breather.

“Umm, would – would you like some water or something Fluff? I’ve got so-”

She whispers softly “Please …?”

“…???”

Pulling back just enough so that she can look at Nick eye-to-eye Judy tells her mate “Please … I-I know I asked you before to use a nickname before, but now … now I’d really prefer for my mate to call me by my real name … please…”

“Whatever you want is fine by me Judy…”

“Tha-thank you Nick. Why are you so good to me? To me and the kits? What have I ever done to deserve you?”

Cupping her small face in his much larger paw and placing a soft kiss on her nose, Nick smiles and tells his wife “It’s very simple my darling wife … you saved my life.”

“But, what … how???”

“Before you came along and barged headlong into my life, I was on a path to certain destruction. Yeah, I made a lot of money doing my nickel and dime scams, but … I never really had a purpose, a goal in life. I was still bitter about when the Junior Ranger Scouts muzzled me, and even more bitter when my folks were killed. I told Nicholas about that so you don’t have to worry about him finding out about it.  
“I was doing things that even Finn didn’t know about, still doesn’t to this day as far as I know. Taking stupid chances, like the skunk butt rug bit. Big was not happy about that as you well know. That’s just the first time you saved my life. Asking me to be your partner was the next time.”

“I’m sure that stupid press briefing didn’t help…”

“…….. That-that’s when you really saved me!” comes the sad reply.

“How????”

“Not the briefing specifically, but the time you found me right here …”

“When I owned up to my specieism and apologized?”

“Your timing was just about perfect.”

“What do you mean?”

“After I kicked myself in the ass for walking out after the press conference and not giving you a chance to explain yourself, then basically doing nothing for a couple of months except mope around, I went back to the ZPD to apologize. By then you’d resigned and moved back home. I asked Bozo-” 

“Bogo Nick, you know it’s Bogo…” softly rebukes the doe, gently slapping her mate on the arm.

“Yeah, whatever … anyway, I asked Bogo, Clawhauser, and even Fangmeyer where you were and no one would tell me. Couldn’t divulge personal info was all they would tell me. Then I remembered that you said you were from Bunnyburrow so I headed there. I evidently just missed you there because the only mammal that would even speak to me was Gideon.”

“Oooh, I remember Gid telling me about that!”

“Yeeeeaaaah, not fun. Aaanyway, I came back to Zootopia and hid under this bridge, plotting ways … to …”

“Nick no, not-”

“I’m afraid so. I have no idea if I’d have ever gone through with it, but …”

“And I came along and-”

“Quite literally saved my life … again.”

“Nick, I’m soooo sorry-”

“I told you before Judy, you were simply regurgitating what you’d heard at the asylum that time, and Smellwether set you up to fail at the presser with Doug planted in the press pool to ask just the right questions. Yes, you screwed things up a bit, but I made them ten times worse by walking out without giving you an opportunity to explain.”

Exhaling a long sigh and letting a sad smile play across her muzzle, Judy asks “Ain’t we a pair?”

“Best friends and worst enemies, all wrapped up in a neat little package.” admits Nick, pulling his wife close.

“But you’re still the best mate a doe could ever ask for, and the best father our kits could ever hope to have. And now you know, and hopefully understand, why I’ve been so clingy since the kits and I finally were freed.”

“I think I do, especially after Froid bringing up the separation anxiety thing. And you’re the best mate a todd could ask for as well. And the kits-” finishes Nick, giving his bride a tender kiss on the lips.  
“You know that we can never tell the kits about this, right?” declares Judy firmly.

“Perish the thought. And what the ZIA doesn’t know, I ain’t about to tell them either.” 

Letting out a soft sigh, Judy asks “So, now what?”

After a moment’s thought and a smile full of desire, Nick takes out his cell phone and makes a MuzzleTime call while escorting Judy to their car.

Picking up on the second ring, Bonnie’s face comes into view.

“Nick? How did the appointment go? Is everything alright? 

“Well,” he begins as he slides into the driver’s seat “the appointment sucked. Turns out, Froid is just another speciest asshole.”

“My lands!”

“But don’t worry, I believe that Judy and I managed to work through most of her … issues by ourselves.”

“Well, that’s something at least.”

“Ummm, do you have anything important that you need to rush back to Bunnyburrow for?”

“Not that I’m aware of…” she answers, then looks at Stu who immediately shakes his head ‘no’. “Why?”

“I’m afraid that Judy and I are going to be … tied up … for a little while with some personal business and we’d like you to keep an eye on the kits for us if it’s not too much trouble.”  
“I don’t understand…” comes the honest reply.

When Jasmine’s grinning face comes into frame and whispers something in Bonnie’s ear, Nick and Judy hear “Oh, my word…!” from the suddenly wide-eyed doe as she quickly breaks the connection.

“Tied up?” asks a slightly confused Judy.

“I thought mentioning the knot might freak your mom out” admits Nick, smirk in full view “especially with the kits probably being within earshot.”

“Our old place?” asks a smiling Judy in her huskiest voice.

“As soon as we can get there…” admits Nick as he feels Judy’s paw wander up his pant leg….

~0~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Just a reminder, this was written a while ago and I’m uploading this as I struggle to put decent chapters together for Life is a Highway and I Love You But. I have NOT given up on those stories, I want to make sure they’re up to my past standards before I post them.


	17. A New Love Blossoms?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Nick and Judy get back to the hotel, it seems that Nicholas and Sasha have taken quite a liking to each other. Will they try to head off a budding romance or not?

17 A New Love Blossoms?

~0~

While enjoying the last bit of their mandatory cuddle time, Nick looks down at his wife and sees a wistful smile and … tears?

“Fluff … Judy?” asks the concerned todd.

“I-I’m okay Nick, I promise. I … after all that’s happened to me for so long, to be here, in your arms, doing voluntarily with you what had been forced upon me for so long…”

“Judy, I-”

Pressing a finger to her mate’s lips, Judy continues: “Shhhh, It’s okay Nick. I’m where I want to be … where I NEED to be … In the arms of my mate, who loves me more than life itself. My tears are happy tears, I promise.”

Giving his doe a gentle kiss between her ears, Nick admits “I guess that it’s difficult for me to comprehend the fact that you can lay here with me, enjoying what we’ve been doing, after all you’ve been through.”

“I know sweetheart, but believe it or not, being here, doing what we’re doing right here - right now, is helping me to get through all of the past seven years I know that I’m far from typical in dealing with my situation, but…”

“But then again, you are Judy Wilde, after all….” smirks the todd.

*SIGH* “I guess that since our mandatory cuddle time is just finished, we really need to shower and head back!” admits Nick somewhat dejectedly.

“And rescue mom, dad and Jasmine from those rambunctious kits?”

“Yeah, that too…”

“Doofus.”

“Aaaaaanyway, let’s get that shower.”

…

After only a brief touch and smile session in the shower, Nick and Judy finally managed to get dressed.

Preparing to leave, Judy turns and hesitates, eyeing the bed which is still replete with Judy’s multitude of old plushies…

“Fluff?”

“Just a sec … Do you have any unscented trash bags?” comes the thoughtful question.

Seeing Nick’s questioning gaze, the doe elaborates: “After seeing my old plushies, I remembered that the kits have never really had anything to play with, never actually had anything to call their own in all their short lives. I figured that maybe they’d like to have some of my old plushies as a start.”

“Never? I-I guess I never considered it, so yeah, hold on a sec….”

After rummaging around under the kitchen sink for a few moments, Nick manages to pull out a small box of unscented trash bags and paws one to Judy.

As Judy picks up a plushie, Nick has a suggestion…

“How about if we mark at least a few of them? I know that the kits are trying to give us some privacy by sleeping in the other bedroom, but we both know that at least Cotton gets lonely. If we mark the plushies, it should at least give her a bit of a sense of security shouldn’t it?”

With a gentle smile gracing the doe’s lips, Judy pulls her mate into a brief, chaste kiss.

“That’s an excellent suggestion Slick, thanks.”

With each mammal scent marking several of the plushies, it only takes a few minutes to empty the bed of the multitude of plushies that Judy had accumulated over the years.

Finished with that, Judy texts her mother, letting Bonnie know that they are finally on their way back to the hotel and should arrive in under 45 minutes.

… 

Arriving at the hotel room, Judy quietly opens the door and the pair beholds a wonderous sight.

Stu, Calvin and Thomas are sitting side by side (with grampa Stu in the middle) in the wolf sized arm chair watching The Mammalorian on TV, while Jasmine, Marion and Samantha are engrossed in claw painting (doe stuff, go figure). Above all else - miracle of miracles … Bonnie is sitting on the couch reading ‘Tales of Robin Hood’ to a very pouty looking Nicholas seated on her left and a despondent Sasha on her right, with Cotton (both of them actually) curled up on the elder doe’s lap asleep.

Looking up having heard the door open, Bonnie looks up and greets the couple with a very Bonnie smirk.

As soon as Thomas notices his parents, the expected happens. 

“MOM, DAD!!!”

With five kits swamping their parents (Cotton is a bit confused having been suddenly woken up) curiosity directed towards the trash bag is at an all-time high.

Opening the bag, Judy explains that the plushies are for them and for each of them to take one for now.

Neither Nick or Judy were expecting a now fully awake Cotton (Wilde) to be the first to dive head first into the relatively large pile of plushies and emerge with – of all plushies – Judy’s favorite, the one that looks like Nick.

“It looks and smells like daddy.” was her smug explanation as she returned to the couch, again climbing onto Bonnie’s lap clutching the Nick like plushie in a bunny death grip.

Noting the slightly disappointed looks that both Cotton (Hopps) and Sasha were wearing, Judy offered a solution.

“Lucy …. Sasha, if you’d like a plushie, go ahead and help yourself. We don’t mind, there are plenty.”

As Cotton quickly grabs a plushie, Sasha hesitates a bit and still looks a bit disheartened.

“Sasha honey, what’s wrong?” asks Nick.

Giving a quick glance at Cotton (Wilde) Sasha admits “I … I kinda wanted one like Angel has, but there’s only one…”

With Nick and Judy’s gazes shifting to Bonnie, the doe explains “Not long after you two left, these two” indicating Sasha and Nicholas “started making googly eyes at each other. After keeping an eye on them for a bit, I noticed that they were out of eyeshot, so I checked in the back bedroom, and guess what!”

“NO!” states a more than surprised Judy, paws flying to her face.

“Yes” admits Bonnie “I caught them kissing, and yes, they were just kissing. You two are quite an influence on these young’uns.”

“Mom, I-” begins an almost frantic Judy.

“Judy, it’s alright.” laughs the elderly doe, trying to calm her daughter. “You already know how much quicker most bunnies mature than most mammals. Since Sasha is one of my second cousin LeRoy’s kits, there’s nothing to worry about concerning … well, you know.”  
indicating and issue concerning inbreeding - which is when Judy has to elbow a snickering Nick because of the short ‘you know’ talk that the two had a short while ago “just in case this turns out to be more than just a passing fancy.”

“So that’s when you decided to read Robin Hood to them with you sandwiched in between them?” asks Nick.

“And neither were very happy about it as you can plainly see,” admits a still smirking Bonnie.

Remembering the difficulties that he and Judy first faced when they started dating, and not wanting to nip young (make that very young) love in the bud, Nick believes that he might have a solution…

Kneeling in front of the two kits, Nick makes them an offer that surprises both Bonnie and Judy.

“How about you two and I take a short trip down the street to a certain toy store that I know?” indicating the young pair.

Immediately picking up on Nick’s mention of a toy store, Judy has to ask “Plushies ‘R’ Us?”

“That’s the one. I figured if we get them each a plushie that looks like themselves and have them mark it, then swap with their significant other, it might take a bit of the edge off of this budding romance.”

“That … actually sounds like a good idea!” remarks Bonnie.

“I figured that since they build custom plushies, the fox one might actually look more like James than me, and the bunny one can easily look like Sasha. Whadda ya say kits, you interested?”

Two kits, one a hybrid fox todd and the other a bunny doe, each with bright shining eyes, say nothing but nod their heads so fast it was a wonder that they didn’t get sick.

“Are you gonna be ok for a little while without me around?” asks a concerned Nick of Judy, referencing the Separation Anxiety issue that Froid had brought up earlier.

“I-I think so” Judy hesitantly admits “I know you’ll be just down the street and with the kits and mom and dad here, I think I should be ok. I need to start getting used to it sometime and now is as good a time to start as any. Just … be quick please.”

As Nick and the kits head out to the toy store, Bonnie tells him “When you get back, I may have some good news for you, so take your time but don’t dawdle. I’ll run it by Judy while you’re gone.”

…

After returning from the toy store, two more very happy kits (still totally enamored with each other and their new toys as it were) join the rest of the kits in the back bedroom under the supervision of Jasmine.

“Ok” begins Nick “what’s the hopefully good news?”

“I’ve already run this by Judy and I think … no hope … that you two will at least consider it. All that I ask is that you let me finish before passing judgement.”

Looking at each other, the couple decides that there’s actually nothing to lose by agreeing.

“Alright mom, go ahead. Nick needs to hear it before I say anything either for or against it!” prompts Judy.

“After I more or less came to my senses about you two and thought over our last conversation, I thought that if you couldn’t find any suitable housing in Zootopia, perhaps there was something closer. After talking to my sister-in-law Beverly, she managed to find what you’re looking for … sort of close.”

“Beverly” says Judy out loud for Nick’s benefit “she’s a realtor, right?”

“That’s right. And since you haven’t been able to find a good place to live here in the city, the closest she was able to find is in … Aurora.”  
“Aurora? I still don’t remember-” begins a confused Judy.

“It’s a small community that’s sprung up in the past five years of so. It sits between Deerbrook and Podunk, and is made up mostly of interspecies couples, not unlike yourselves. Some of them even have kits.”

“Even pred/prey like us?” asks a highly interested Nick.

“Several yes, or so Bev tells it.” admits Bonnie. “And you did admit that raising the kits would take priority over your job in the city.” she reminds Judy.

Raising a paw to stop Judy’s perceived rejection of the idea, Bonnie continues.

“Bev also told me that the police force there is greatly understaffed and is looking for qualified mammals to fill the positions. I thought that perhaps Nick could apply, and when the kits get old enough to go to school, you could possibly go and at do least part-time work.”

Blinking rapidly, it takes Judy only moments to gather her mother into a typical Hopps hug.

“That’s actually great mom … thank you!” comes the muffled admission. “As much as I’d like to return to work, I – I really think that I should be a full-time mom to my kits for as long as I can first, especially still needing to deal with being separated from Nick.”

“Would – would you like to hear about the house?” the slightly shocked elder doe asks.

“Of course, please.” affirms a tearful Judy, with a smiling Nick, nodding his agreement.

“Well, the house his fairly huge, actually being built for a wolf couple. It has four full sized bedrooms, with the master bedroom and bathroom being downstairs and three bedrooms and full-sized bathroom upstairs as well as a full-sized basement.”

“Nicholas can have a room to himself, being by far the oldest and largest-” begins Judy.

“And the bunnies can share full-sized bedrooms, bucks in one and does in the other, and not be pushed for space.” suggests Nick.

“There’s also enough space downstairs for a full-sized living room, dining room and maybe a den that could be used for office space if needed. There’s also an attached two car garage and a fairly large shop.” prompts Bonnie.

“How big-” again begins Judy, with Bonnie interrupting this time.

“It sits on a half-section of land, (320 acres for you non-farming types) all prime grass land. I understand that a mammal can get at least three cuttings - good cuttings a year off of it. 

“Like we’d need something else like that to do.” grouses Judy slightly.

“Maybe we could cash let the land to an interested party, like say the Hopps clan.” suggests Nick, getting where Bonnie was heading with her suggestion.

“Why yes Nick, exactly what I was thinking. Your father thought that a 50-50 split on the profits would be fair.” admits Bonnie, again addressing Judy.

“How about more like 60-40 on the top end, with you and dad getting the 60 percent while we get the 40 percent.” counters Judy. “I think that that would be more fair since you’d have money tied up in equipment, fuel and time.

“You know, I think that I like this idea the more I think about it!” admits Judy.

“Which part?” asks Bonnie.

“All of it. Moving to a community where we and the kits will almost instantly be accepted. The possibility of a police job in the future for both Nick and I, the farm, home whatever you want to call it … all of it.”

“As long as it’s within reach pricewise…” as Nick brings reality back into the conversation.

“I believe that the neighborhood of $150 thousand for the entire lot, house and all was mentioned.” says Bonnie.

“Really?” asks Judy “That’s kind of low for that amount of land, especially with a house already built on it.”

“Not a lot of mammals have that much cash lying around.” admits Stu finally joining the conversation. “The bank wants all of the money up front. Too big of a risk bankrolling what’s basically almost all pasture land.”

Looking at Nick, Judy grins.

“From the look of it, I believe a road trip is in our immediate future.” says Nick, grinning back at his bride.

“The kits are gonna lo-” begins Judy, suddenly stopping in mid-sentence.

“Fluff?” asks a suddenly concerned Nick.

“We can’t keep using the agencies van…” begins the doe.

“So, we’ll do some car shopping while we’re out and about!” suggests Nick.

Turning his attention to his father-in-law, Nick asks Stu “Stu, does this Aurora have a car dealership of any kind? I’m afraid the old Delta 88 will be kinda crowded with me, Judy, six kits and all in it at the same time.”

“A couple actually.” assures Stu. “They’re small for now, but doing business locally will only help them grow.”

“Then it’s settled” announces Nick firmly “Tomorrow we’ll all go to Aurora. Hopefully we’ll end up with a new home, a new vehicle and-”

“And a new life, for all of us!” inputs Judy, finishing Nicks sentence and train of thought, which was such a common thing before she was taken.

After everyone agrees to meet at the Bunnyburrow Realtor Office of one Beverly Hopps at 10 am, Bonnie, Stu, Jasmine, Cotton and a tearful Sasha head home to Bunnyburrow.

…

While getting the kits ready for bed, Judy and Nick notice that Nicholas seems a bit depressed.

Giving his wife a small smile and a quick wink, Nick pulls the young todd to the side for a quick father-son talk.

“Hey James, kinda bummed about being away from Sasha huh?”

“Umm …”

“It’s ok sport, I understand.”

“You do?”

“Sure do. When your mom and I first met, we felt about the same way about each other like you and Sasha probably do about each other right now. It just took us a lot longer to sort our feelings out.”

“Did it almost hurt to be away from mom, before you finally got together?”

“Unbearably.”

“Then why…”

“Did it take so long? We were both afraid to screw up the friendship that we had. Losing a friend is a terrible thing, especially when you love them. Try and get some sleep James, we’ll be seeing them all again tomorrow remember.”

“And you and mom are okay with Sasha and me seeing each other?”

“You’re both still young, so things will happen both good and bad. You have plenty of time to sort things out, but I need you to promise me one thing Nicholas.” using his son’s true name let him know just how serious this is.

Seeing the unasked question in his young son’s eyes, Nick sets the record straight.

“I need for you to promise me that you and Sasha won’t mark each other. Save that for later, when you’re older, like your late teens or so at the very soonest. A mark is a very serious and very permanent thing. If you mark each other before then and break up, for whatever reason, no mammal will ever go near you or her for pretty much ever. It would pretty much ruin both of your lives, and I’d rather not see that happen. And before you ask, I’m sure that either Gramma or Grampa Hopps or both will remind Sasha of the same thing.”

“I-I promise dad…”

“Good, now … get some sleep, we’ll be up fairly early so we can get a good breakfast and make the trip to Bunnyburrow.”

“I will. G’night dad.”

“Good night Nicholas. We’ll see you in the morning.”

…

As Nick joins Judy in bed, she has to ask “How’d it go with Nicholas?”

“Good, I think. I reminded him that we’d probably see her tomorrow, and … I got him to promise me that they wouldn’t mark each other until at least their late teens.”

“… I would have never thought about that, thanks sweetheart.”

“You’re welcome. Now, let’s get some sleep too, I’ve got the feeling that tomorrow is going to be a looooong day.”

**Author's Note:**

> AN: A few reviews would really be helpful here folks. This is a first for me so feedback would really be useful.  
> As usual, this story is cross-posted on Fanfiction.


End file.
